


You and Me, Let's Marry in the Space Station

by KuroPikase



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Alternate Canon, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope I tagged everything..., M/M, Yoosung Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroPikase/pseuds/KuroPikase
Summary: Yoosung falls for 707 and ends up on his route, so to speak. But how is he going to handle what's coming, let alone 707 himself? Meanwhile 707 has fallen for Yoosung too, but he knows that he can't be with him. Despite his efforts to avoid getting close to Yoosung, 707 ends up on Yoosung's route as well. Both could get the Good Ending, or things could go very wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this, MC will be named Victoria (no it's not my name, I just think it's pretty). 707 is pansexual here, and if you don't know what that means Google it. I've combined both 707 and Yoosung's routes, so if you haven't played both routes and don't want spoilers this is your last chance to save yourself. The spoilers are not gradual, there are a few in the first chapter and it's downhill from there. With that said, prepare yourself for 707 angst and Yoosung cuteness!

Yoosung glanced at the clock in the bottom corner of his computer. It was late, a little past one in the morning and he was playing LOLOL, trying to distract himself from life as usual. Except lately he'd been having fun talking with Seven, more fun than he realized until now. Seven hadn't been in the chat much lately, and Yoosung assumed it was because of work.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face as he tried to push all thoughts of Seven away. 

_It shouldn't bother me so much that he's busy,_ he told himself. _But it does bother me… why?_ Yoosung was aware that he had the most fun with Luciel, it had always been that way. They were friends after all, and it was easy to see that he got along with the redhead more than anyone else. Everyone else told him things like “stop gaming so much,” “do something substantial with your life,” and “be responsible and do your best in school.” He wished he could, but after Rika passed away he’d used gaming as a coping mechanism. Though it wasn't working so much now.

Seven, on the other hand, didn't tell Yoosung to quit gaming like the other members did. The blonde felt that Seven understood, even though he'd never explained why he gamed.

*Ping*

Yoosung was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his phone. _Finally!_ He grabbed the phone, excited that it could be Seven. He smiled as he read the messages, nodding in response to the question on his screen.

{Message}: It’s late…  
{Message}: Is my cute Yoosung here?

Yoosung was grinning as he typed his reply, giddy to talk to Seven again.

{Message}: Yes I'm here! Hey Seven!  
{Message}: Why were you gone so long?

{Message}: Aww, did someone miss me?

{Message}: Of course I did, you are my friend^^

Luciel couldn't help but smile as he read the words on his phone screen, but his attention was pulled away from Yoosung when a condescending voice met his ears.

“Are you talking to that girl again? What's so special about that new member anyways?” Vanderwood asked from across the room.

“No, I'm talking to one of the other members,” Luciel answered before going back to his phone.

{Message}: Since we’re friends would it be okay if I sought refuge at your place?

{Message}: Sure! But refuge from what?

{Message}: Vanderwood. She won't leave me alone.

{Message}: Oh your maid? Lolol couldn't you just make her go away?

{Message}: I wish T_T  
{Message}: It’s not that simple;;

{Message}: Lololol if you really want to come over you can.

{Message}: Great! I'll be there soon^^  
{Message}: Wait for me my baby!

Yoosung was blushing at being called Seven’s baby. He wasn't sure why, but being called that made him feel warm inside, not to mention his hot, bright pink cheeks. He wasn't sure how to react to that, so he said what he thought anyone else would in this situation.

{Message}: Eh?!?!  
{Message}: Don't call me your baby!!

{Message}: Aww why not?  
{Message}: You're my cute, innocent Yoosung baby!

Yoosung’s eyes widened even more as he read the redhead’s reply, his cheeks now burning and the pink of his blush creeping all the way down his neck.

{Message}: I am not innocent!!

{Message}: That's debatable, but you sure didn't deny being my baby. See you soon cutie.

With that Seven left the chatroom, smiling as he imagined what Yoosung’s face looked like right now. Oh how he loved to tease the smaller boy, although he wasn't sure who was more affected by his messages. His heart was racing, and it took all of his concentration to keep his breathing steady as he packed his things.

“And where do you think you're going?!”

“Calm down Vanderwood, I'm just going to a friend’s place. I'll be back sometime tomorrow.”

“Did you forget that you can't have friends?”

Luciel froze as the realization hit him, but he pushed it away quickly. “I can have friends, I just can't get close to them in any way. Bye!”

Vanderwood shook her head as she watched Luciel jump into one of his fancy cars and drive off. “I don't know who you've been talking to, but I've seen you smiling at your phone. That smile…” The maid sighed and shook her head. “You're not allowed to be in love, Luciel.”

★

“Open up Yoosung,” Luciel quietly sang after knocking lightly on the other’s door.

Yoosung had spent most of the time waiting for Seven by trying to calm himself down and sort out what he was feeling. He thought he had done a good job, but as soon as he heard Luciel’s voice his heart fluttered. He ran to open the door, abandoning LOLOL without a second thought. “Seven-hyung!” He grinned when he saw the redhead, his eyes widening as he looked over the taller boy.

Yoosung’s wide eyes weren't lost on Luciel. “Like what you see?” he asked teasingly, wanting to make Yoosung blush.

And Yoosung did blush. “It's just been awhile,” he quickly answered. “Anyways, what's so bad about your maid that you had to come here?”

“Oh, she's all on me about getting my work done. I'm almost done with it, but she's still all worried about it.” The hacker moved into the room, looking around briefly and then nodding. “Nice place. It's cleaner than mine at the moment since Vanderwood is too worried about me doing my job to do her own.”

Yoosung laughed lightly, causing Seven to stop and stare at the other man. That laugh was so beautiful, so pure. The redhead hadn't heard that laugh in so long. “I'm staying the night, I hope you don't mind.”

“I don't mind, but…” The blonde looked around the room. “I don't have anywhere for you to sleep though… I don't have a couch since I'm always at my computer.”

“We’ll just share the bed.” 

“What?!” Yoosung practically shrieked.

Seven laughed. “What's wrong with sharing the bed? I'd love to cuddle my baby Yoosung.”

“I told you not to call me that! And we’re not cuddling!”

Seven laughed more and then shrugged. “Then I'll sleep on the floor.”

“No no don't do that!” Yoosung cried. “That wouldn't be comfortable, and you're my guest so you have to be comfortable.” He paused and then sighed. “You won't let me sleep on the floor while you sleep in the bed will you?”

“Not a chance.”

_I knew it. Well, it was worth a shot._ “Then… I guess we’ll share the bed,” Yoosung responded hesitantly.

“Hooray! Then it's cuddle time~” Luciel set his bag onto the floor and then pulled off his jacket to reveal a black tank top. “Get ready for bed Yoosung.”

The smaller had moved back over to his computer after agreeing to share the bed and shook his head without looking away from the screen. “Nope. At least one more round.”

After changing out of his jeans and into pajama bottoms Luciel moved to stand behind Yoosung, draping his arms around the blonde’s shoulders and leaning down to rest his head on Yoosung's shoulder. “Combo attack right now.”

Yoosung immediately felt warm once Seven was touching him, but it didn't feel bad. In fact, maybe he even… _wait, combo attack? Is he crazy?_ “That's not-”

“Do it. Trust me.”

Yoosung sighed and did as he was told. “If this is a trick I'm gonna steal all your Honey Buddha Chips.”

“It's not cutie, can't you trust the amazing 707? You know I'm number one in the game.”

“Why the hell are you calling me that?!” Yoosung suddenly exclaimed. 

Luciel was a bit surprised, but he answered the question truthfully without hesitation. “Because you're cute, and I like to see you get all flustered.”

“What do you mean I'm cute?! You're a guy Seven! And I'm a guy too!” Yoosung won the battle and then twisted his head to look at the other man, forgetting how close Luciel was. His eyes widened after they locked with Seven’s yellow ones, their faces only about an inch apart.

“So?” Luciel asked as he gazed into Yoosung’s eyes. “Boys are allowed to like other boys.”

“You like me?!” Yoosung shrieked.

Seven pulled back and laughed, shaking his head in amusement as he stood up straight. “You are cute.”

“Seven!! You're gay?!”

“Pan actually, but in one way or another yes I am gay.”

“Pan? What are you talking about? This is some kind of joke isn't it?”

“It's not Yoosung,” Seven answered in a serious tone. “I like all genders: girls, boys, genderfluid, just everything.”

Yoosung stared up at the hacker in disbelief. “You seriously like me?”

Luciel shrugged. “Doesn't matter. Come to bed.” He turned and moved to the bed, climbing on top of it and motioning for the blonde to follow.

“Yes it does! How can you say that it doesn't?!” the smaller responded, making no move to follow Seven.

“Because you seem weirded out by the whole thing, so it doesn't seem like you'll reciprocate whatever feelings I may or may not have for you. Which is good, I can't be with anyone anyways.”

“You can't go saying all that stuff and then say it doesn't matter. What do you mean you can't be with anyone?”

Seven sighed. “Just come to bed.”

Yoosung made an irritated face and then did as told, climbing into bed after turning off the light. “There. Now answer me.”

“I can't be with anyone because I can't risk someone I care about getting hurt because of me. My job is dangerous, and putting someone in risk of getting hurt isn't better than not being with anyone so that people stay safe.”

Yoosung’s irritated face didn't change. Without thinking he leaned forward, close to Luciel’s face. “If you wanna be with me then do it,” he ordered before kissing the redhead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy shit_. At first Luciel couldn’t think, only being able to feel Yoosung’s lips on his own while kissing the blonde back. But once he was able to think, thoughts of how good it felt to kiss Yoosung filled his mind. His hands moved to hold the smaller’s face, pulling Yoosung into the kiss more. The redhead needed to feel Yoosung more, needed to kiss him harder and be closer to him.

As soon as his lips had met Seven’s, Yoosung’s face turned pink. He couldn’t believe that he’d done that, that he was kissing Luciel. _Oh! Oh..._ At first he was surprised to feel the other’s hands on his face, but he quickly found that he loved what was happening and melted into Luciel’s touch. He didn’t hesitate to move closer to the taller, continuing with the slow kisses that were gradually becoming more passionate. He was nearly out of breath by now, but he didn’t want to pull away.

Seven was the one who pulled away. After taking a few deep breaths he gave a dazed smile to the blonde. “Oh Yoosung,” he whispered in a loving tone. He pushed Yoosung’s bangs out of the smaller’s eyes and then slid his fingers through the other’s hair. “You’re blushing again… you’re so cute.”

“Shut up,” Yoosung muttered before smiling. “You’re pretty pink yourself.”

“Well duh, I just kissed the most beautiful person alive.” While Yoosung blushed harder at the compliment, the realization hit Luciel. “I just kissed you…” he said slowly, his face clouding over. “That can’t happen.” Seven’s tone was suddenly serious. “We can’t do this. You can’t be with me. You have to keep your distance.”

“Wh-what?” Yoosung didn’t understand. He’d just had his first kiss, but he couldn’t even be happy about it. “What’s so bad about-”

“You have to stay away from me. I’m dangerous.”

“No you’re not. Why are you saying that? Seven-hyung, please. You just gave me my first kiss but you’re saying that it wasn’t supposed to happen. Was… was I…” Yoosung trailed off as pain became clear on his face, especially in his purple eyes.

Seven’s breath caught when he saw how hurt Yoosung was. “No no! Kissing you wasn’t a mistake, that’s not what I meant. I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.”

“Then why are you saying all that stuff?” Yoosung sniffed. “You knew what I was going to say before I said it. You can’t say that this wasn’t supposed to happen, you even know how I think. We get along so well, even when you tease me. You can’t say that this can’t happen, you can’t! I won’t let you! I know I said not to call me your baby, but I wanna be your baby! Let me be your baby! Let me be with you Luciel!” By this time Yoosung was in tears and holding onto Seven as tightly as he could.

Seven was surprised to see Yoosung acting this way. _He couldn’t possibly care about me that much… could he?_ “Calm down Yoosung, don’t cry,” he responded as he wrapped his arms around the other. “Shh, don’t cry. It’s gonna be okay.”

“It won’t unless you let me be with you,” Yoosung responded in a cute, pouty-like voice.

A sigh left Seven’s lips. “But you’ll get hurt.”

“I don’t care. I just want to be with you. I know you won’t hurt me, and your job is gonna have to mess with me if they ever try to hurt you or me.”

Luciel couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re adorable. I appreciate the thought, but if my job wants to hurt me they will. And they’d come after you next.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true.”

“I don’t care. Just stop pushing me away and let me be with you.”

“Since when do you like boys anyways?”

“All I know is that I like you. Stop changing the subject.”

“Yoosung I’m seri-” Seven was cut off by another kiss from Yoosung, this time a hard, needy one.

“I am too,” Yoosung breathed before kissing Seven more. “I’m not going to take ‘no’ for an answer. I want you to be mine.”

Seven froze at the sound of Yoosung’s voice. The words plus the possessive tone that Yoosung had used made the taller’s eyes widen. “Are you a yandere?” he asked, his voice slightly surprised.

“A what?” Yoosung asked, tilting his head.

“Someone who gets really possessive of the person they like to the point of being violent towards others who get in their way of being with the person they like or towards people who try to hurt the person they like. They’ll do anything to be with their crush or love or whatever the person is.”

“Oh…” Yoosung thought for a moment and then shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe a little. I just really like you Seven, I lo-” Yoosung’s dark purple eyes widened as he caught himself. He looked away from Luciel’s face, burying his own face into the taller’s chest (which was so toned, warm, and comfortable that Yoosung couldn’t help but want to pull off Seven’s shirt) and restating what he’d already said in hopes of Seven not noticing his almost slip-up. “I just really like you.”

Seven had definitely caught Yoosung. “Yoosung… you love me?” he asked gently.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You kinda did though.”

Yoosung sighed and looked up at Luciel. “Yes, I love you. I love you Luciel.” His face burned with a bright pink blush as he spoke, and it was only a few seconds before his face was buried in Seven’s chest again.

“Yoosung… you don't even know who I am.”

And again. _Aren't I supposed to feel happy in the moments I confess my love and have my first kiss?_ A second later Yoosung was out of Seven’s arms and off the bed. “Fine, then I won't say that. But I'll still think it and feel it. I'm not sure why you think that, but I know I can't change your mind right now.”

“Yoosung-”

“Enjoy the bed. I'm gonna stay up,” the blonde said as he moved to his computer. He put his headphones on and then proceeded to play LOLOL, fully intending on ignoring Seven if the redhead tried to mess with him.

_It’s better this way,_ Seven told himself as he watched Yoosung play. _I’m not allowed to have these emotions. I'm not allowed to be close to anyone. I'll only hurt anyone close to me._ He thought about going back home, but he didn't want to deal with Vanderwood. He sighed and turned to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling as he wondered what was going to happen now.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoosung stayed up all night. Once he knew Luciel was asleep he slipped his headphones off his head, letting them rest on the back of his neck. He actually wanted to get off LOLOL and go to bed, but he figured he’d be pushed out of the bed if he did sleep. So instead he sat at his computer all night.

He didn’t wake Seven in the morning. He knew that the redhead didn’t get that much sleep, and he had no idea how the taller would react after the night before. But he did make breakfast for Seven. He left a note to the other man, but he had to rewrite it a few times because it sounded too cute. Eventually he settled on what to say, and the note went as follows:

‘Made breakfast for you since all you eat is chips. It’s in the microwave. Use whatever you need while I’m gone. Have a good day.’

Yoosung left the note on his nightstand and turned to leave but hesitated. He looked back at Seven and smiled, enjoying how peaceful the older looked as he slept. After some debate he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping boy, making mental note to not let Seven have his phone for any reason. Yoosung proceeded to lean over and place a soft, gentle kiss to Luciel’s forehead before leaving.

★

It took Luciel a moment to remember where he was when he woke up. Once he did, everything from the night before came back. He immediately looked to Yoosung’s computer. _Oh right, he’s at school._ The redhead sighed and sat up, seeing the note Yoosung left as he got out of the bed. He smiled as he read it, knowing that Yoosung must’ve rewritten it a few times since it didn’t sound like how Yoosung usually was. _He’s mad at me… no, he wasn’t mad last night. He was confused and… hurt._ Seven shook his head and moved to the microwave, his eyes widening when he saw what Yoosung had made. “Damn, this looks amazing. Everyone would be surprised to see me eating this.” He smiled as an idea came to him. After taking a picture he sent it in the messenger.

{Message}: Look what cutie Yoosung made me! I get a real meal thanks to him^^

{Message}: Oh my! That looks so good! I’m glad you’re eating real food Luciel.

{Message}: Thanks Jaehee^^

{Message}: But how did Yoosung get that to you? 

{Message}: I’m at his place of course.

{Message}: “Of course”... what’s that supposed to mean?

{Message}: Oh nothing.

{Message}: Alright…  
{Message}: I must go now, Mr. Han requires my assistance.  
{Message}: Have a good meal, and don’t pester Yoosung when he comes home.

{Message}: I would never!

{Message}: That may be the most blatant lie you’ve ever told.  
{Message}: Bye, Luciel.

After Jaehee left Seven checked his phone and saw that Vanderwood had called three times. He didn’t call her back, instead focusing on the food that Yoosung had left him. He thought about calling Yoosung to tell him how good of a job he did (and to hear his voice), but didn’t want to bother the blonde. He needed to get to work anyways, and calling Yoosung would distract him from that even more. So instead he cleaned up his dishes and started working.

Yoosung spent the day thinking about Seven, even more so than usual. A few times throughout the day he'd touched his lips and smiled to himself, remembering how good it felt to kiss Luciel. He hurried home as fast he could, hoping that Seven was still there. He also hoped that the redhead would let him be his, but he wasn't sure that was a realistic hope.

Once home he opened the door and peeked around it, smiling when he saw Seven sitting on his bed with a laptop. The taller was talking; it seemed like he was speaking to the laptop. Yoosung was about to make fun of him, but then the laptop spoke back and confirmed the directions it had been given. “Whoa!” Yoosung cried as he pushed open the door and ran over to Seven. “That's so cool! How'd you do that?!”

“Hey wait!” Seven shut the laptop quickly and then sighed. “You can't see what I'm doing. You wouldn't understand it anyways, but still.”

“Oh sorry…” The blonde backed away and turned to put his school stuff up.

“It's okay, I know you didn't have bad intentions.”

After a moment of silence Yoosung spoke softly. “Text me when you're done.” With that he left again, his phone being the only thing he took with him.

Seven stared after Yoosung in confusion. Yoosung was acting different for sure. He jumped off the bed and followed Yoosung. “Hey! Where are you going?” he called after the smaller man.

“Just giving you space so you can work. I don't want to bother you. It's no big deal, really.”

“Come back Yoosung. You're not bothering me.”

“No it's okay. I need to go out and get air anyways since I'm always on my computer.”

Seven raced ahead, cutting in front of Yoosung and blocking him from continuing. “Just come back. It's not right for you to not be in your own place. Come on.” The taller grabbed the blonde’s wrist and started pulling him back.

Yoosung’s face turned a light shade of pink at the touch. “Se- Seven-hyung…”

“What's wrong cutie?” Luciel asked in a teasing tone.

Instead of his usual reaction Yoosung narrowed his eyes. He pulled his wrist out of the other’s grasp and glared at the older. “Don't say those things if you don't mean it. I'm a person Luciel, not a toy you can tease for your own amusement.”

Seven froze, his eyes wide as he listened to the gamer. “I do mean it,” he responded softly. “I just… no, you're right. I'm sorry Yoosung, I won't say things I don't mean anymore.”

The blonde nodded once then pushed past Seven. He went straight to his computer and got on LOLOL, making sure to pull his headphones on. That isn't what he was supposed to say. He's intent on keeping me away from him. I don't get it.

Luciel sighed after Yoosung walked past him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to stay calm. _This is already hard… I don't want to do this, but I have to. Yoosung I'm sorry. I'm just not good for you._

After a few more moments Seven went back as well, going back to work without trying to say anything to Yoosung.

★

An hour or so passed before Yoosung turned to look at Luciel. “Seven-hyung? Are you hungry?” He noticed that the taller had his headphones on and sighed. The blonde tried to think of a way to get Seven’s attention without making him mad and decided that there wasn’t a sure way to do that. He jumped on the bed in front of the redhead’s laptop and reached forward, pushing down Luciel’s headphones. “Just want to know if you’re hungry,” he said quickly, hoping Seven didn’t get mad.

Seven smiled. “I would love to taste your cooking again. Breakfast was so good; it was definitely the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Yoosung froze. Not only was Seven not mad, but he was praising his cooking and smiling. That smile was gonna melt Yoosung if he kept looking at it…

The smaller looked down and blushed. “You only think that because you haven’t eaten real food in who knows how long. If you ate real food regularly then you’d see that my cooking isn’t anything to get excited about.”

“Oh shut up and make me food,” the older responded in a teasing tone. “You know, I may just stay here. Vanderwood doesn’t cook for me, but you do. And you’re so much cuter than she is, not to mention you actually let me work without hovering over my shoulder.”

“You… you want to stay here? Like live he-” Yoosung was cut off by the sound of his phone. It was a sound he hadn’t heard before, it sounded like a strange alarm. He opened up the messenger app, thinking someone was in the chat and his phone was just being weird about telling him that. “Uhm Seven?” His voice was a bit panicky as he stared at his phone. His eyes widened as he read the words on the screen.

{Message}: ted_so# *long  
{Message}: !lo# $wai_--  
{Message}: …  
{Message}: %wated_l@m  
{Message}: .  
{Message}: ---------##  
{Message}: I am  
{Message}: going to  
{Message}: corrupt you

“Put the phone down.” It was an order, and Seven’s voice was absolutely serious. He was frowning at his laptop, beginning to frantically type. “I’m serious Yoosung, put it down.”

Yoosung did as told and dropped his phone onto the bed. He watched as Seven grabbed it and read the weird messages, his eyes widening and then narrowing. “Don’t worry Yoosung, I’ll fix this.”

“Fix what? What’s going on?” Yoosung’s voice was worried and scared.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be okay. We were hacked, but I’ll fix it.”

“Hacked?! Is it that same person who led Victoria to Rika’s apartment??”

“I’m guessing so. But… if he’s going to go after anyone you’d think it’d be Victoria. Yet I can’t see those messages on my phone, and the other members aren’t calling me and freaking out like they would if they could see them. I think you’re the only one that can see these.”

“So he’s coming after me now?” The blonde’s voice was suddenly soft, and Seven could tell that he was freaking out.

“I don’t know that for sure,” Luciel responded as he pushed his laptop away and pulled Yoosung into his lap. “But whatever is going on I’ll fix it. I promise. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” _You’re so important to me Yoosung. I’ll keep you safe._


	4. Chapter 4

The boys sat cuddling on Yoosung’s bed for awhile. Yoosung stayed pressed to Seven, cherishing the moment even though it was something bad that led to it. He didn’t say anything, not wanting to bother Seven as he worked.

Seven didn’t bother hiding what he was doing from Yoosung. He knew the other wouldn’t understand what he was doing and it was RFA stuff he was now working on, not anything for the hacking agency. Yoosung wouldn’t be in trouble for watching him work with RFA things, not after he’d somehow been targeted by the unknown hacker.

Eventually Yoosung heard Seven’s stomach growl. “Oh right! I was going to make dinner before all that happened,” he remembered as he sat up. He glanced at the time on Luciel’s laptop and sighed. “I better hurry before it gets too late.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just order whatever you want. My wallet is in my bag.”

Yoosung shook his head. “I’m not against ordering something, but I’ll pay for it.”

“No you won’t.” Seven stood up and carried Yoosung over to where his bag was, chuckling when the smaller gripped onto him tighter. “I won’t drop you,” he assured the blonde as he retrieved his wallet. He moved back to the bed and proceeded to open a new tab on his laptop. “What do you wanna eat cutie?”

Yoosung blushed and frowned. “No. I won’t say anything. You’re not buying.”

“Then I’ll order whatever I want and you’ll have to eat it.”

“Come on Seven, just let me pay,” Yoosung pouted. “Let me order food while you work.”

“Let me make up for the amazing breakfast you made me this morning.”

The smaller crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Don’t make me make you let me.”

“Huh?” Yoosung tilted his head, a bit confused by what Luciel meant.

“God you’re so cute,” the redhead breathed. “Stop being so adorable already. You make me want to- nevermind.”

“To what?”

“Nothing I can actually do.”  
Yoosung pouted again. “Seveeeeeeen,” he whined. “Don’t push me away. You want to kiss me don’t you?”

Seven closed his eyes and sighed. “Yes Yoosung. I want to kiss you,” he admitted softly. “I want to do everything with you. But I can’t. I don’t want you hurt because of me.”

“If you don’t want me hurt then stop pushing me away,” the smaller replied gently as he moved his hands to Luciel’s face. “I know you’re scared I’ll get hurt, but if you let fear control your life you’ll never have anything.”

“That’s the way it’s supposed to be.”

“No Luciel, no it’s not. You deserve to do what you want, have what you want, and be happy. I know that I don’t know everything about you but I do know that you would never hurt anyone on purpose and that you’ll do everything you can to keep people safe. You’re a good person. Let yourself be happy.” With that, Yoosung kissed Seven much like he had the night before. Except this time his kisses were needy and he was pulling Seven closer, unlike the night before.

Luciel was caught off-guard by the kiss, his thoughts immediately changing to just how amazing Yoosung’s lips felt on his own. He kept kissing the blonde as he was pulled closer. He couldn’t believe how needy the smaller was, how much Yoosung needed him. His hands moved to hold the other’s waist, pulling the gamer closer.

Yoosung’s hands slid up into the taller’s hair as they continued kissing, but not long after that he had to pull back for air. He took a few deep breaths before turning his purple eyes to Seven’s yellow ones. “Please Luciel,” he panted. “Please let me be yours. I don’t know what to do with my life, but I know for sure that I do want you. I want to be with you, I want you to be mine. Please let me in, let me get to know you better.” He looked at Seven hopefully, his eyes seeming like they were begging.

“Yoosung… I ca-”

“Don’t say that you can’t! That’s just an excuse!”

The redhead was surprised when Yoosung raised his voice. “Calm down. It’s not an ex-”

“Yes it is! And I won’t calm down! Everyone always expects me to not be emotional because I’m a guy, but I am! I’m sensitive! How I feel never matters to anyone! Not to RFA, especially not V, and not to you either!” The blonde pushed off of Luciel and grabbed his jacket and shoes before leaving his apartment.

“Yoosung…” Seven let his head fall after the smaller left, tears forming in his eyes as Yoosung’s words echoed in his head. “That’s not it… I do care. But I can’t care,” he whispered as a few tears fell. A moment later his phone was ringing, and he saw that it was Vanderwood. He sighed and then answered the call.

“What now?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You know damn well “what now.” Finish your work! You don’t have much longer until the deadline.”

“I know. I was working on it today, but something came up.”

“What’s more important than the work you have? This guy is dangerous, and your life is on the line. What could be more important than your own life?”

“The safety of others’ lives.”

“What are you talking about? Is this something to do with RFA?”

“Yes. We were hacked, and it seems to be the same person that lead Victoria to us.”

Vanderwood sighed. “I know RFA is important to you, but if you don’t do your work I’ll have to report to the boss that you’re in RFA. And you know what’ll happen then. If you want to stay alive and part of RFA you’ll come back here and work.”

“I can’t. I’ll work, but I’m not coming back yet.”

“What is going on with you?”

“Helping a friend.”

“Oh? And by “help” do you mean ‘get close to’ even though you know you can’t be close to people?”

“No. I just need to help Yoos- my friend understand something. I’ll get the work done and I’ll come home when I can.”

“There’s no point lying to me Luciel. I’ve known you for years. I know when you’re lying. You need to come home before you get too close to your friend.”

“Leave it be Vanderwood.”

“You’re only going to hurt her and yourself.”

“Huh?”  
“Why do you sound confused? You know that you’ll only end up hurting you both.”

“Oh!” Seven laughed and then shook his head. “My friend isn’t a girl. I told you, leave it be.”

“You’re gay?!” Vanderwood shrieked.

“Oh come on, drop it already. It doesn’t matter if I am or not. I really need to go help my friend now. Don’t call me again.”

“Tell your boyfriend your pretend maid said hello,” Vanderwood chuckled.

“I won’t, and he’s not my boyfriend.” With that Seven finally ended the call and moved to change his clothes. Once he was back in his jeans, red shirt, and jacket he set out to find Yoosung.

After leaving the apartment complex he realized that he had no way to find Yoosung since the smaller had left his phone. He didn’t know this area very well, so he walked around without having a clue as to where to go. He tried to think of places where Yoosung would’ve ran off to but didn’t come up with anything until he came across a library. The redhead hurried inside, following his intuition of Yoosung sitting at one of the computers playing LOLOL.

As soon as Seven caught sight of the blonde he rushed up behind him. Without a word he pulled Yoosung into a hard kiss and then spoke in a soft but serious tone. “Don’t you ever do that again. After what happened today you’re not going anywhere without me. He could be anyone watching you from anywhere.”

“Seven…” Yoosung breathed before blushing hard. “Seven!” he hissed. “We’re in public!”

“So?”

Yoosung didn’t answer, instead hiding his face in the taller’s neck. “Damn you,” he whispered.

Luciel chuckled and reached over, logging Yoosung off of both LOLOL and the computer. “Come on, let’s go get some food already.”

The smaller nodded, his head still resting against the other’s shoulder.

The older smiled and shook his head. “Well since you won’t move…” Seven picked up the blonde, enjoying the squeal of surprise that left Yoosung’s lips.

“Damn you,” Yoosung whispered in a loving tone as they left the library.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys got back to Yoosung’s apartment with food and smiles. “And then Jumin said “I only get checks.” Do you remember that?” Yoosung laughed, his bright eyes looking up at Luciel’s yellow ones.

“Of course I do! Zen needed ice for that burn. Jumin played his card well.” Seven grinned as he set the bag of food down on the table and started to unpack it.

“You know what else I remember?” The blonde moved to grab cups after pushing his shoes off. He filled the cups with water and brought them over to the table, blushing light pink as he looked at his friend.

“Something embarrassing that you said or did?”

“No, something you said. A few days ago, actually. You were talking to Victoria and somehow space came up. I said that it’d be cool to go to the space station, and then you said that we should get married there.” The smaller looked down and blushed harder as he smiled. “Even though I thought you were joking it made me really happy… still does. I remember that every day. It makes me feel better when I get sad, and it makes me even happier if I was already happy. Seven…” Yoosung looked back up at the hacker with tears in his eyes. “You make me really happy. You always have, but I didn’t realize it until recently. You make me forget about the bad things. When you talk to me you make me forget about school, my worthless life, V and Rika, how lonely I am, and replace those things with smiles and laughs. It’s not like that with anyone else. You know that the other members always tell me to stop gaming, yet you don’t tell me the same thing. That’s because you understand isn’t it?”

The taller watched Yoosung speak with wide eyes. _There’s no way I do all those good things… but he’s crying, he means it…_ He set down the food he’d been sorting and moved to hug the other. He pulled Yoosung into his chest, embracing him tightly and running one hand through the smaller’s hair. “Yes Yoosung, I understand,” he whispered.

A smile formed on the gamer’s lips as tears finally fell from his purple eyes. “You understand me… you’re the only one,” he breathed as he tilted his head up to meet the other’s gaze. “I want to do the same for you. I want to understand you and make you happy Seven. I… I love you Luciel. Please let me in. I want to make you happy, please let me.”

The redhead didn’t know what to say. He stood silent for a moment before wiping Yoosung’s tears away. “You’re not going to give up are you?” he asked.

“Never,” Yoosung answered in a sure tone.

“But why?” Seven asked, his face twisted in confusion.

“Because you don’t deserve to be given up on.” Yoosung’s hand moved to Luciel’s face and his smile widened. “You deserve happiness and love and all the good things in the world. I want to give you those things, so I’m not going to give up on you.”

Seven’s lips were on Yoosung’s a second later. He was feeling so many things as he kissed the blonde: confusion, appreciation, hesitation, but most of all something he’d never felt before. He felt truly loved for the first time, and the love Yoosung was giving him made Seven forget about pushing Yoosung away. “Yoosung,” he breathed after passionate kisses. “I love you too. I always have.”

The smaller’s eyes widened and his face lit up. But Luciel was kissing him again before he could say anything, not that the kisses were any sort of problem by any means. He kissed Seven back over and over again, overjoyed to have finally gotten through to the hacker. Yoosung initially didn’t notice when Seven started leaning into him more and pushing him backwards, but he did notice when his back pressed against the counter. “S-Seven,” he breathed as he focused his gaze on the taller’s face.

“Shh.” The redhead’s hands slid down Yoosung’s body from his head to his waist. “Can I touch you?” he asked gently, his fingers slowly snaking up underneath Yoosung’s shirt.

The gamer blushed but nodded. “I trust you,” he responded softly as his own hands moved to pull up his shirt. He dropped it on the floor beside him and then slid his hands into the other’s hair. “Your hair is so soft… I love it.”

Luciel slid his hands up the smaller’s body unhurriedly, wanting to feel all of Yoosung’s stomach and chest. “You’re so cute… and beautiful. I love it,” he responded with a smile. He then resumed their kisses, allowing his hands to travel all over Yoosung’s upper body.

 _So warm… so soft… keep touching me Luciel. Don't stop._ Yoosung melted under the other’s touch, his fingers winding through Seven’s bright red hair and pulling the taller closer. Their kisses deepened, and Yoosung let out a moan when Seven’s tongue rubbed against his own.

“Yoosung…” The taller pulled back after hearing the other’s adorable moan. “That was so cute…”

“Don’t tease me.” The blonde blushed and looked down. “I didn’t mean to do that, it just kind of happened.”

Seven gently lifted the smaller’s chin and smiled. “Shhh.” He started kissing Yoosung again, not hesitating to slide his tongue back into the gamer’s mouth. He was rewarded with Yoosung’s moans almost instantly, and oh how he loved when the blonde would make those noises. _So cute… I want to hear that more, I have to have more of him…_ The redhead moved his head to kiss Yoosung’s neck, but after a few kisses he latched onto the other’s skin and sucked lightly.

As soon as Luciel was on his neck, Yoosung tilted his head to give the other more access to his skin. His hands slid down the hacker’s back before returning to Seven’s shoulders and pushing the black jacket off of his shoulders. He froze when Seven started sucking on his neck, his eyes widening before closing. A louder moan fell from his lips as pleasure coursed through him. Only later would he imagine this like a scene from a vampire movie.

“You really like that huh?” Luciel breathed after pulling back enough to look at the blonde’s face.

Yoosung only nodded, not trusting his voice to do anything but moan.

“What about this?” Seven whispered. He moved his hands to the smaller’s chest and rubbed Yoosung’s nipples with his thumbs.

The blonde immediately whimpered, his pitch higher than before. The blush that had yet to leave his face turned darker and his hold on the taller’s shoulders tightened.

Seven was practically nosebleeding now. The expression on Yoosung’s face was utterly adorable, and the hacker felt something inside him snap. He had only meant to tease Yoosung, to make him blush and moan. But now he needed even more than that. “That’s it.” His voice was lower than usual, and he was more forceful as he picked Yoosung up.

“What’s wrong?” Yoosung asked, worried that he’d done something wrong.

“You’re too damn cute and I can’t hold myself back anymore.” The redhead moved to Yoosung’s bed and laid the smaller down on it. “If you don’t want this tell me right now.”

“Want what?” the blonde asked hesitantly.

Seven smiled. “You're so innocent… you're adorable Yoosung.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. “I… Yoosung I want to… have sex with you.”

Yoosung’s eyes widened. “Oh that!” He blushed from embarrassment but nodded his head. “I do want that,” he admitted softly. “I don't know much about it, but I do want it with you.”

“I have to warn you, it's supposed to hurt the first time…”

“What?!” Panic replaced everything else Yoosung had been feeling. “It's gonna hurt?! But isn't that the opposite of how it's supposed to be?! What's the point of it if it hurts?!”

“Hey hey, it's not gonna hurt every time. Only until you get used to it.” He could see that his words weren't helping, so he pulled Yoosung to his chest. “Shhh, calm down baby. We don't have to go all the way.”

“What does that even mean?” the gamer asked as he relaxed into Luciel.

“It means that I don't have to fuck you in the ass.”

“Oh. Then what else is there?”

“How about I show you?”

“Will it hurt?”

“No. You act like you're not a masochist.”

“I don't remember what that means.”

“It doesn't matter right now,” Seven laughed. He moved so that Yoosung was lying on the bed again while he was positioned on top of the blonde. “What matters is that I’m gonna make you feel so good you’ll be begging for more,” he breathed.

Yoosung shivered at the tone of the other’s voice and the look in his yellow eyes. “What are you gonna do?” he asked, fighting to not moan just from looking at Seven’s face.

Luciel smirked and moved his left hand, circling Yoosung’s nipple with his index finger. “Hmm… well you liked it when I did this right?” He moved his finger to rub against the sensitive spot on the gamer’s chest.

Just as before, Yoosung whimpered as his nipple was rubbed. His face flushed and he squirmed under the taller man.

“That’s what I thought. You’ll love this.” The hacker leaned down and licked the now hard nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

A loud whine left Yoosung’s mouth and his eyes widened. “Seven!” he whimpered, his fingers sliding through the other’s hair. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, whining more while Seven continued to suck. “Feels so good,” he moaned, his breathing erratic.

“Yes Yoosung, that’s what I want to hear. Good boy,” Luciel breathed.

Yoosung’s eyes widened once he was called a good boy, and he whimpered softly as well.

“Oh, you like being called a good boy too?” Seven smirked.

Yoosung nodded quickly, not even thinking to be embarrassed. “Yes Seven, I like it a lot,” he answered breathily.

“Good, because I like calling you that.” The redhead started sucking again, but this time it was harder. While Yoosung whimpered and whined beneath him, he slid his hands down to the blonde’s hips and started undoing his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long! College has been keeping me so busy and I just hadn't had time to write until today. I apologize in advance if I take forever on the next update too, I really am trying to update as fast as I can I swear. Anyways, here's the update you've been waiting for! I hope the fluffs make up for me taking so long.

It wasn’t long before Yoosung’s pants and Seven’s shirt were off. Luciel hadn’t been thinking about his shirt, but Yoosung had insisted (very breathily) that Seven’s shirt needed to come off right then. Yoosung had whimpered at the sight of shirtless Seven, and Seven replied by smirking, taking the smaller’s hands and sliding them down his chest and stomach while rolling his body, and then telling Yoosung he was “such a good boy” after hearing the blonde whine. 

 

The smaller was blushing almost as hard as he could as he moved his hands up to Luciel’s head and needily pulled him into a series of hard kisses. But his kisses were replaced by a pleasure-filled whine once he felt Seven’s hand on his length. His head fell back against the pillow, and Seven took the opportunity to have his way with Yoosung’s neck.

 

The redhead could feel heat course through him when he heard Yoosung whine, and that caused him to move his hand faster. Seven latched onto the other’s neck and sucked hard, loving every sound that left the blonde’s mouth. He wasn’t thinking about what would happen if he left marks on the smaller boy as he kissed, licked, and sucked all over Yoosung’s neck.

 

“Se- Seven,” Yoosung breathily whimpered. Without thinking, he shoved his hand into the taller’s pants and took hold of Seven’s length. He felt Luciel suck harder as he slid his hand over the other’s hard member. The gamer loved the way Seven felt in his hand, and before he could stop himself he was speaking again. “More… more of you,” he breathed. “I want… can I suck it?”

 

Luciel groaned when he felt Yoosung’s hand, but once he heard the smaller’s question his eyes widened. He pulled back and looked at Yoosung for a moment before responding. “You really want to do that?” he asked softly.

 

Yoosung nodded. “Please Seven,” he begged, his purple eyes trying to pull the answer from the older.

 

“Okay,” Luciel agreed with a nod. He couldn’t say no to Yoosung, but especially not to that face. The hacker gently pulled the blonde’s hand out of his pants and then proceeded to shove his pants off. After tossing them away he kissed Yoosung’s soft lips. “Don’t push yourself okay?” he said as he moved to lie down next to the smaller, his head opposite of the other’s.

 

“What are you doing?” Yoosung asked, his head tilted in confusion.

 

“This way we can do each other at the same time,” Luciel explained. He smirked and then took Yoosung’s member into his hand, licking the tip once and getting a rewarding whimper from the smaller. He chuckled before taking Yoosung into his mouth and sliding his head up and down slowly.

 

Yoosung moaned loudly once Seven had taken him into his mouth. Pleasure flowed through him as he licked over Luciel’s length, whimpers and moans passing his lips as he drug his tongue over every inch of Seven’s member.

 

Only a few seconds passed before both boys were sucking on each other hungrily. Moans and whimpers from both boys filled the apartment, Yoosung’s being higher-pitched than Seven’s. Luciel loved how much the blonde whimpered and sucked harder to make the smaller react even more.

 

Yoosung whined louder and his face flushed even more. He pulled off of the other’s member with a pop and tried to speak. “Se-Seven,” he moaned, his breathing erratic. “I'm g-gonna… mmm Seven!” The gamer whined more as he was pushed over the edge, his body shaking as he came inside of the redhead’s mouth.

 

“You sure didn't last long,” Seven teased after cleaning up all of the other’s cum with his mouth. “Aww baby,” he said in a loving tone when he saw Yoosung’s face. “Come here you.”

 

As much as he wanted to be held by Luciel after his first orgasm he shook his head. “Want to… make you feel… good too,” he breathed. He slid off the bed and sat on his knees, looking up at Seven with a dazed smile. “Come on Hacker Boy, don't make me wait.”

 

Seven’s eyes widened. He didn't think Yoosung would act that way, and where did Hacker Boy come from? He shook his head after realizing that he didn't care much at the moment and then moved to stand in front of Yoosung. “This is a side of you I never thought I'd see,” he told the smaller with a smile.

 

“It's only for you,” Yoosung replied before wrapping his lips around Seven’s length and sucking gently. He made eye-contact with the taller as he slowly slid his mouth up and down, loving the look on Seven’s face.

 

The eye-contact was driving the redhead crazy. Moans spilled from his mouth as he watched Yoosung drag his tongue over his hard flesh, but when the blonde suddenly shoved his head nearly all the way down Seven moaned louder. “Oh fuck,” he breathed as he moved his hands to the other’s hair. “Yes, that's my good boy. Good job Yoosung.”

 

The smaller’s eyes widened as he was praised, and a small moan left his own mouth. He pushed himself further down, taking all of Seven into his mouth and sucking hard. He sucked as long as he could before pulling back and coughing a few times, but once he was ready he smiled up at Luciel and took all of him into his mouth again. He did this repeatedly, becoming able to suck on Seven longer each time. He loved the way Seven looked and sounded, he wanted to keep making Seven feel good. He was determined to be a good boy and please the boy he loved.

 

“Yoo… sung…” the hacker whined. “Fuck fuck fuck… you're such a good boy. I'm… you're gonna make… me cum.” Seven gripped Yoosung’s hair harder as he got closer, his moans driving Yoosung to do the best that he could.

 

The blonde gave another small moan as his hair was tugged on. He took a deep breath before taking all of Seven into his mouth again, this time staying down even when he started to cough.

 

“Yoosung!” the taller called as he came in the gamer’s mouth. His hands shook in Yoosung’s blonde hair as he watched the younger swallow. “Fuck,” he breathed before gently pulling Yoosung to his feet and into a tight hug. “Good boy, Yoosung. You did so good.” He rubbed the blonde’s head as he praised the smaller, knowing it would make Yoosung feel good.

 

Yoosung beamed and blushed against Luciel’s shoulder. “I did it because I love you.”

 

“Yoosung…” Luciel took a deep breath and then looked the other in the eyes. “I love you too. I've loved you for a long time, but not you're not letting me hide it anymore. You're making me face my feelings instead of pushing them away, and I have to thank you for that. I love you Yoosung. I don't want to push you away anymore… but I am still scared of what's going to happen.”

 

“Don't be scared. I'll be here with you no matter what.” Yoosung smiled and let the happy tears that had formed in his eyes fall down his cheeks. “I promise. I won't leave you Luciel, I only want to be with you.”

 

“But what if you get hurt because of my jo-”

 

Yoosung cut the redhead off with a kiss. “Shhh. Don't worry about that. Let's just eat dinner and get some rest.”

 

Seven couldn't help but smile at Yoosung’s tactic to get him to be quiet, especially since it worked. “Alright, let's eat some real food now that we've-”

 

“Don't say it!” Yoosung blushed and shook his head. “You don't need to say it like that!”

 

Seven laughed and then kissed the younger’s forehead. “I'm just messing with you.”

 

“You do that a lot,” the gamer pouted.

 

“Aw come on, it's all innocent fun~.”

 

Yoosung rolled his eyes and smiled. “Just get dressed,” he responded as he moved to pull his own clothes back on.

 

“But what if I don't want to~?”

 

“Put your clothes on or I'll stay up all night and not sleep in the bed with you.”

 

“Ouch! Right in the heart! No mercy was shown to Seven Zero Seven!” Luciel put his hands over his heart and staggered around, landing on the bed after a few seconds. “There is only one way for his heart to heal! The princess needs a kiss from her prince!”

 

“You're such a dork,” Yoosung laughed before leaning over and kissing Seven’s lips. He handed Seven his clothes and then moved to finish setting up for dinner.

 

“That's much better. Thanks baby,” the hacker cooed as he put his clothes back on.

 

★

 

After eating, the boys got ready for bed. Once Yoosung was in his pajamas he started to get on his computer, but Seven stopped him.

 

“No LOLOL tonight. Come love me,” the taller said as he took Yoosung’s wrist in his hand and gently pulled him from the computer.

 

“But the guild-”

 

“Tell them tomorrow that your boyfriend needed your attention.” Seven smiled, waiting for Yoosung’s reaction.

 

The blonde froze, then slowly turned and looked at the other. “My… boyfriend? Are you saying…”

 

A grin formed on the taller’s face. “Yes Yoosung. You don’t mind right?”

 

“Of course not! I’ve wanted this so bad for awhile! Are you sure you really want to be with me?”

 

“I’m sure.” Seven pulled the smaller into a gentle, loving kiss and then picked up the gamer.

 

Yoosung returned the kiss and blushed as he was carried to bed. “Today is the best day ever,” he said softly.

 

“Why’s that?” Seven asked as he got into bed with Yoosung.

 

“You told me that you love me and became my boyfriend today. Today is the best day that’s ever happened to me.” The younger curled up against Seven and smiled. “I love you Luciel. And I’m so happy that you love me too.”

 

“Of course I love you. You’re such a sweet, caring, and cute boy. You make me happy even though I thought I’d never be truly happy,” the redhead responded as he held Yoosung against his chest. “I love you so much Yoosung. I’d be blessed to have your love the rest of my life.”

 

“Then you’re blessed because I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Seven smiled and kissed the other’s hair. “Get some sleep baby, you have school tomorrow.”

 

“Alright. But kiss me first.”

 

Luciel gladly did as told. “Goodnight Yoosung, sleep well my baby.”

 

Yoosung blushed and nodded. “You too. Goodnight Seven.” He was asleep seconds later, Seven’s warmth making him feel loved and safe.

 

The older also fell asleep fast for once. He hadn’t gotten good sleep in awhile, and as he drifted off he knew this would be the best sleep he’d ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoosung groaned as his alarm woke him up. He reached over Seven, turned it off, and then snuggled back into the taller. He fully intended on going back to sleep and ignoring life’s responsibilities.

 

“Yoosung,” Seven whispered after a few seconds. “You have to get up baby.”

 

The blonde replied with a groan and made no move to get up, causing Luciel to smile and hold his boyfriend tighter.

 

“You’re adorable. I know you don’t want to do things today, but my boy needs to go get that degree.”

 

“Do not,” Yoosung mumbled as he buriend his face in Seven’s chest. “It’s not like I’ve done any homework anyways. Right now I don’t even remember my schedule, and I don’t want to remember.”

 

“You need that degree so that you can get a good job and make money you cutie.”

 

“You make lots of money.”

 

“I have my degree.”

 

“Oh right. I forget that you’re a genius who graduated early.”

 

Seven rolled his eyes. “That’s me, Genius Seven. And Genius Seven knows that you need to get up and go to school.” With that he threw the covers off of them and proceeded to carry the smaller out of bed.

 

“Seven! It’s cold! Take me back to bed!” Yoosung whined as he curled against the older.

 

“Nope~.”

 

“Oh come on, don’t tease me already.”

 

“Who said anything about teasing~?”

 

“I know that tone of voice. No teasing. It’s six a.m. and I’ll fall for anything you say since I’m tired and in love with your dork ass.”

 

The redhead gasped in mock surprise. “Yoosung just cursed?! The world must be ending! What is Seven to do?!”

 

Yoosung groaned. “Shut up and kiss me, that’s what.”

 

“Goos solution. God Seven agrees with your thinking.” Seven kissed the blonde’s lips before kissing all over Yoosung’s face. “Now go shower. I’ll make breakfast.”

 

Yoosung giggled and blushed as his face was covered in kisses. “Since when do you know how to cook?”

 

“Hey, I did cook before I was blessed with all the Honey Buddha Chips.”

 

“Alright,” Yoosung chuckled. “Just don’t burn anything okay? My mom wouldn’t be happy if I had to send her a check for the damages of burning the kitchen.”

 

“Don’t you worry, I’ve got this,” Seven assured the younger as he set Yoosung down in front of the bathroom. He moved his hands to hold the blonde’s face and then leaned in and kissed the smaller lovingly. After a few kisses he looked into the other’s purple eyes. “I love you so much. Hurry back okay? Don’t make me miss you longer than I need to.”

 

Normally Yoosung would’ve teased Seven a bit for saying what he did, but Seven’s tone was so caring and full of love that it didn’t even occur to Yoosung to tease the taller for being so cheesy. “I won’t,” Yoosung answered with a smile. “I’ll be ten minutes! Promise!” He then turned and walked into the bathroom, calling through the door before starting the shower. “You better have breakfast ready or I’ll be late!”

 

Seven smiled and moved to the kitchen to make breakfast. He hadn’t cooked in awhile, and he was never any kind of expert chef to begin with. But he managed to cook eggs and bacon with help from Google. He finished plating the food right as Yoosung entered the room, and it’s a good thing the redhead had fast reflexes.

 

Yoosung walked into the room wearing only a towel and smile. “You really did cook,” he mused as he walked over to hug the taller.

 

Seven’s mind froze when he saw Yoosung. His hands didn’t though, which caused him to almost spill a glass of juice. His mind snapped back to reality in time to catch the glass and was then pulled into Yoosung’s arms.

 

“Be more careful,” Yoosung teased as he hugged his boyfriend.

 

“Hard to do that when you’re so beautiful,” Luciel replied. “Go put some clothes on before the food gets cold and I decide to eat you instead.” He smirked and then continued in a teasing tone. “Or is that what you’re wanting?”

 

“Shut up!” Yoosung playfully pushed Seven away and tried to hide his blush. “Just because we did that last night doesn’t mean it’s always going to happen!”

 

“You sure?” Seven’s smirk grew as he grabbed Yoosung and pulled him close. “I'm pretty sure I could do a few things to make you horny anytime I want,” he whispered in the other’s ear, his fingers tracing over the blonde’s bare chest and down Yoosung’s sides to his hips where the towel sat.

 

The younger’s breathing stopped when Luciel whispered to him. He could feel goosebumps form under the taller’s fingers as they slid over his skin. “S-Seven,” he breathed.

 

“Yeah baby?” Seven whispered before placing a soft kiss to the other’s neck.

 

“Don't d-do that.” The blonde’s voice was even more breathy now. “I have to get ready for school. A-and the food is getting cold.”

 

“Hmm~.” The hacker pretended to think before looking Yoosung in the eyes. “Fine, we’ll do it later.”

 

Yoosung blushed but agreed with a nod of his head. “But not until you finish your work.”

 

“That's no fun. I'll change your mind later. Right now you need to get dressed for that education.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Yoosung started to find clothes to wear and Seven finished up setting breakfast out. The blonde ate quickly so he could catch the bus and ran out the the door, but not before kissing his boyfriend goodbye and telling him to have a good day. “I'll be back around two! I love you!”

 

Seven smiled. “I love you too Yoosung. Be productive!” He sighed after Yoosung left, a goofy smile on his face as he cleaned up from breakfast. He logged into the chat and told everyone that he had a secret, but wouldn't say what it was. He laughed at the rest of RFA’s guesses and then got to work on the job for the hacking agency.

 

Luciel ended up distracted most of the day and didn't get much done in the time Yoosung was gone. He had another phone call with Vanderwood, but he'd hung up not much longer than a minute into the call. His “maid” had gone on about how Seven absolutely needed to avoid getting close with Yoosung, and Seven hadn't wanted to hear it.

 

When Yoosung got back from school he rushed over to his computer where the redhead was playing LOLOL. “Hi Seven!” he practically squealed as he hugged the taller from behind. “I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too baby,” Seven replied as he smiled and turned to face the blonde. “I made a new record for you to beat.”

 

“But I was so close to beating your last one!”

 

“That's why I'm playing.” _And the fact I couldn't focus…_ “How was school? Do you have lots of homework?”

 

“Just readings, and I never read them.” Yoosung released Seven and put his backpack away before walking over to the kitchen. “What were you talking about in the chat this morning?” he asked as he looked through the cabinets.

 

“You mean my secret?” the older asked playfully.

 

“Yeah, what is it?”

 

“Oh you know, just that we’re together.”

 

“Oh right… they don't know.” Yoosung looked over at Luciel. “Should we tell them?”

 

“Yes, at some point. We can do it when you're ready though. No need to rush.” The taller smiled, got up from the computer, then pulled the blonde into a hug. He was about to reassure Yoosung that they needn't rush anything when the gamer spoke.

 

“I am ready. I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours,” the younger admitted softly. He nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck and smiled. “Let's do it later, okay?”

 

“Sure baby.” Luciel ran his hand through the other’s light colored hair, noticing that Yoosung’s brown roots were starting to show. “It's almost time to bleach your roots.”

 

“Oh really? I hadn't noticed.”

 

“Because you’ve been so focused on me~.”

 

Yoosung rolled his eyes. “You're right, but you don't need to tease me about it.”

 

“I'm not teasing,” Seven responded. “Yet.”

 

“Don't you start. I still can't drink chocolate milk you know.”

 

The older snickered and then tilted Yoosung’s face up to look at him. “Luckily you can drink something else instead of chocolate milk~.”

 

“Like what?” Yoosung asked, not catching Seven’s joke.

 

“You really are innocent even after yesterday,” Seven laughed.

 

“I am not!” the smaller pouted.

 

“Don't make that face; you're too cute.” The hacker kissed the younger before turning to look inside the cabinets. “What's for dinner?”

 

“I don't know yet,” Yoosung answered, still smiling from the kiss. “Is there anything you want?”

 

“Weeeeeeell~...”

 

“Food, Seven. Food.”

 

“But that's boring.”

 

“Then I’ll eat all your Honey Buddha Chips.”

 

“Nooo! Not my chips! Have mercy Yoosung!” Seven acted dramatic, his tone full of feigned worry.

 

Yoosung rolled his eyes and smiled. “Then pick food you want to eat. Nothing too hard though, I'm not that good yet.”

 

“Hmm. How about mac and cheese? Not the boxed kind.”

 

“Now _that_ I can do.” The blonde’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “You'll love this! I'm so glad you picked it.”

 

“Then get it done cutie!” Seven said playfully.

 

“I will! You go finish your work you procrastinator.”

 

“Me, procrastinate? Never. You're thinking of someone else.”

 

“Oh please. Go work.”

 

“Fiiiine.” Seven walked over to Yoosung’s bed and plopped down on it before getting to work. He got more done than he had during the day, and he figured that was because Yoosung was right there. More than once he caught himself watching the blonde and had to force himself to concentrate on the work he needed to do.

 

★

 

Once Yoosung finished dinner the boys ate, joking around and imitating the other RFA members. Seven was best at impersonating Jumin, and Yoosung was best at Zen.

 

As the boys got closer to finishing dinner Yoosung became more and more giddy. Seven knew it was because he wanted to tell RFA about them being together, so he finished quickly and then whipped out his phone. “Ready baby?” he asked with a smile.

 

Yoosung nodded and pulled out his own phone as his face lit up. “Ready!” he responded excitedly once he was in the chat.

 

Seven logged into the RFA chat and saw that Jaehee and Zen were on.

 

{Message}: Hey Jaehee, hey Zen^^  
{Message}: Could you get Jumin into the chat, Jaehee? Yoosung and I have something important to say.

 

{Message}: Hello Yoosung, Luciel. I'll tell Mr. Han to come.

 

A moment later Jumin entered the chat.

 

{Message}: Do you have news about the hacker Luciel?

 

{Message}: Not yet.  
{Message}: But I do have news…

 

“Hey I wanna tell them!” Yoosung said as he started typing. “Let me do it!”

 

“Okay okay, go for it,” Seven laughed.

 

{Message}: Seven and I are together!

 

{Message}: We already knew that…  
{Message}: Seven’s been at your place for a few days now

 

{Message}: No Zen! We’re boyfriends!

 

For a moment the chat was still, and Yoosung began to worry that Jumin, Zen, and Jaehee wouldn't support him and Seven. But then Jaehee responded and Yoosung let out a breath of relief.

 

{Message}: That's wonderful! As long as you both are happy this is a great thing^^

 

{Message}: Thanks Jaehee!

 

{Message}: I agree with Assistant Kang.

 

“Whoa look! Jumin put his smiling emoji!” Yoosung said excitedly.

 

“I didn't expect that,” Seven responded, a bit shocked at seeing Jumin’s smiling emoji.

 

{Message}: Zen? Are you okay with Seven and I being together?

 

{Message}: Of course!  
{Message}: But…  
{Message}: Since when do you like boys?

 

{Message}: Since Seven.

 

{Message}: I don't get it… but it doesn't matter  
{Message}: Congrats you guys!

 

The rest of the time everyone chatted was spent talking about whatever things came up. But what everyone, even Luciel, didn't know was that someone else was watching the chat, reading everything that was being said.

 

“You should've listened to yourself when you told everyone you shouldn't get close to people, _Luciel_.” The name was sneered and said with disdain. “Forget targeting that Victoria girl. I don't need her anymore. You gave me an even better way to get to you, to _break_ you.” Laughter filled the room that was only illuminated by the light of three computer screens. “See you soon, Brother.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Saturday, much to Yoosung’s enjoyment. The boys slept in and then laid in bed snuggling and talking for another hour after they woke up.

 

“It's almost noon; we should probably get up now,” Yoosung finally said. He yawned and kissed Seven’s lips before rolling out of bed. “I'll make something to eat. You should work on your hacking stuff while I do. You're almost done with that right.

 

Luciel sighed. “I wish. It shouldn't take me this long to find the person, but this person is really good. I'm more worried about our RFA hacker anyways.”

 

Yoosung turned from looking through the fridge. “You've been working on that instead of work haven't you?”

 

The redhead hesitated and then nodded his head. “And playing LOLOL.”

 

“Seven…”

 

“It's so hard to focus! I don't know why I can't just get it done. I don't usually have issues getting work done.”

 

Yoosung opened his mouth to reply but closed it again at the sight of Seven’s irritated expression. After a moment he walked back over to the bed and pulled the taller into a tight hug. “You can do it. You're the Genius God Seven, and I believe in you.”

 

“I didn't realize I needed to hear that… thanks baby.” Seven smiled and squeezed the blonde.

 

“No need to thank me. I'm your boyfriend; I'm supposed to make you feel better.” The shorter gave Seven a warm, loving smile before asking what he wanted to eat. “I've got eggs, rice-”

 

“What if I wanna eat you~?” Seven didn't wait for an answer, instead pulling Yoosung down on top of him and then rolling over so that he had Yoosung pinned.

 

“Seven!” Yoosung squealed. “Sev- mmm…” He tried to protest, but before he could his boyfriend’s lips, tongue, and teeth were on his neck.

 

“That's it? You're giving up so easily?” Luciel teased, a wicked grin on his face.

 

“Shut up.” Yoosung blushed and pulled Seven into a kiss. “I'm agreeing, not giving up,” he clarified before kissing Seven again, this time harder and more passionately.

 

Seven gladly accepted the kisses and returned them just as passionately. While they made-out, the taller’s hands slid over the blonde’s bare chest and stomach. He only pulled away when he heard something. He jerked his head up and looked around the room. “Did you hear that?”

 

“Yes but it doesn't matter. Just kiss me,” Yoosung responded in a breathy, needy tone. He pulled Seven down to kiss him more, but Seven had a bad feeling about what he'd heard.

 

“Hold on baby.” He sat up and looked around the room, his eyes settling on the locks that were attached to the apartment door. Seeing nothing unusual he continued to look over the room.

 

“Come ooooon,” Yoosung whined. “Hacker Boooooy, don't stop now.”

 

“Alright you needy cutie,” Seven agreed after finding nothing wrong in the room. But a few seconds after they'd returned to kissing there was a much louder noise: the sound of glass breaking. The older looked toward the sound to see the window was broken and an unknown man climbing through it. His eyes, along with Yoosung’s widened as the man landed on the glass that covered the floor. “Get the hell out!” he yelled as he pushed Yoosung behind him.

 

“Now that's not the way to welcome an old friend.” The man, who was dressed in all black except his red shirt, shook his head. A black cloth covered the man’s nose and mouth, but he smirked underneath it.

 

“What the hell are you talking about? Do you know this edgelord Yoosung?”

 

“No, I've never-”

 

“Oh _shut up_. Both of you come with me. And don't you dare get courageous and try to protect your blonde twink, _Saeyoung_.” The man’s greenish-blue eyes stared into Seven’s yellow ones.

 

“How do you… no one knows that name except… _Saeran_? Is that you?” Seven’s breath caught as he looked closely at the other man. “It is you… what are-”

 

“ _Shut up_! Just stop talking and come with me already. Don't make me use this.” Saeran produced a gun from his jacket pocket. “I wouldn't mind shooting both of you, but High Priestess does not want either of you injured if it can be avoided.”

 

“Seven…” Yoosung gripped onto the taller’s arm with shaky hands. “I don't want you hurt… we should go with him.” He whispered the whole time, not wanting Saeran to hear him.

 

“Definitely not. You need to get out of here while I deal with him,” Luciel whispered back. He then stood up from the bed and started to slowly walk toward Saeran. “Explain all this. What's going on? What happened to you?”

 

Yoosung didn't want to leave Seven, but after a brief moment of thinking while Seven talked to Saeran he decided it would be better to get out of there like Seven said, but only because once he did he could get help. So he grabbed his phone and slowly moved off of the bed while Seven had Saeran occupied.

 

“What the hell kind of question is that?! Did you think I'd be okay after you abandoned me?! You left me with _her_! You broke your promise!”

 

Yoosung was almost to the door when he heard Saeran’s voice rise even more.

 

“Don't you dare!” Saeran pushed past Seven and lunged at Yoosung.

 

“Leave him alone! He's not part of this! Don't hurt him when you're mad at me!” Luciel begged as he watched Saeran grab Yoosung and put him in a hold from behind.

 

“He's part of this now. You made sure of that when you decided to ignore yourself and get close to him. He's going to be hurt now, because of you. Just like I was.”

 

“Please… don't hurt him. He didn't do anything to you. Please…” Seven didn't know what to do. He was certain he'd be shot if he tried to get Yoosung, but he couldn't let Saeran take the boy he loved.

 

Yoosung tried to think of a way out of this. The only thing he had was his phone, and that wasn't much of a weapon. He'd never taken self-defence, so he didn't know to get out of the hold. But there was one thing he could do. He bit down into Saeran’s arm as hard as he could.

 

“Motherfuc-”

 

“Seven!” Yoosung ran forward to Seven after picking up the gun that Saeran had dropped.

 

The redhead took the gun from Yoosung and held the blonde close to him. “Saeran-”

 

“Don't talk! Just stop! You got away this time, but next time you won't.” With that he left the apartment room.

 

“No wait!” Seven tried to follow Saeran but lost sight of the white-haired man. “Shit!” He ran his hands through his hair as he went back to the apartment. Once back in the room he put the gun in the top drawer of Yoosung’s computer desk. He then pulled Yoosung into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face as he thought about everything that had just happened. Saeran was pissed at him and not mentally stable, and he'd almost lost Yoosung. “I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was even around here anymore, let alone that he hates me this much. I don't even know how he found us. He… he must be the one that sent Victoria here and hacked into the RFA server… I'm so sorry Yoosung I had no idea.”

 

“It's okay Luciel, I know you didn't know. Don't cry, don't blame yourself. We’re okay.” Yoosung wiped his boyfriend’s tears away before leading him to the bed. “Come here beautiful,” he said gently as he pulled Seven into his arms.

 

“Did you just call me beautiful?” Seven asked.

 

The gamer blushed. “Yes. Know why?”

 

“Because I’m a pretty princess?”

 

“Because you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen.”

 

“Yoosung…”

 

“Hey I mean it. Don't you give me any crap about this right now. You're beautiful and that's that.”

 

“Okay, I won't tease you right now. But I will later.” He smiled briefly and then sighed. “I need to talk to V… I need to know what happened to Saeran.”

 

“Who is Saeran? How do you know him?”

 

“He's… my brother. My twin brother.”

 

Yoosung didn't know what to say. “I'm so sorry… why is he so mad at you? And how would V know what happened to him?”

 

“That's a long story…” The hacker then began to tell Yoosung about his and Saeran’s past. He explained everything: his family situation, how he met V and Rika, how he got into hacking and left Saeran, how Rika sent him pictures of Saeran. “I left him in their care… I trusted them. But clearly I shouldn't have. I need to talk to V and figure out what they did to him.”

 

“Seven…”

 

“That's not my name,” Luciel said quietly. “It's Saeyoung. I used to think it didn't fit me. I didn't want to be pitiful Saeyoung, so I abandoned that name. Luciel is my baptismal name, but I don't even know if I have God anymore. And 707… that's just a face. I'm not the happy, joking Seven like you all think I am. So I guess Saeyoung does fit me after all.”

 

“You aren't defined by your name. You can have all those names and be whoever you want. I'll call you whatever you want me to call you.”

 

“Thanks Yoosung. For right now… can you just call me beautiful like you did earlier?”

 

“Of course.” The blonde smiled and caressed his boyfriend's cheek. “I'll always call you that.”

 

Seven smiled and then shook his head. “Only you could make me smile at a time like this. You're so perfect.”

 

“That's my job. I have to be the perfect prince to save my beautiful princess.”

 

Seven chuckled and blushed slightly. “Here I thought you were the baby that needed to be saved.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“You do need some saving though.”

 

Yoosung sighed. “I was doing fine enough, and now I really am doing better since I have you.”

 

“But I want to make you super okay again.”

 

“Let's worry about you first. You and your brother.”

 

“Yeah… lemme call V. I need to get him to talk to me. Why don't you brief everyone on what happened? Not all the details about our past… just that he broke in and is the hacker.”

 

“Okay Beautiful. I hope you can get ahold of V.”

 

“Me too. After we’re done can we go get some sweet, unhealthy food?”

 

“YES. I know just the stuff!”

 

“I knew you would.” The redhead ruffled Yoosung’s hair before kissing him and proceeding to try and get ahold of V.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven finally reached V after a few tries. V agreed to come to the chat later. With some convincing from Seven. Initially he'd tried to get V to talk over the phone, but the other man had insisted he couldn't.

 

Yoosung explained what had happened to the rest of RFA. Jumin, of course, insisted on paying to send someone over to install new glass for the window. Jaehee was worried, which was no surprise since she was the Chat Mom. Zen had freaked out over the whole thing, and Victoria wanted to do anything she could to help.

 

V ended up joining the chat when Yoosung was about to leave. “V’s here.”

 

“Oh good,” Luciel replied as he opened the chat. It didn't long to see that V was trying to avoid actually answering any questions. He was being pretty shady as usual. Normally Seven would've trusted him, but this was far too big a problem for V to not talk about. The hacker ended up snapping and making a decision he would never have in the past.

 

{Message}: Fine V. If you won't talk then I'll find the answers myself. I'll go to the apartment tomorrow and search until I find something.

 

{Message}: Don't be rash Luciel. You won't find anything there, and don't forget about the special security system. 

 

{Message}: I’m the one who installed it, and I can easily shut it off.

 

{Message}: Luciel. Please don't do this. There's sensitive things in that apartment.

 

{Message}: That's exactly what I'm looking for.

 

{Message}: They're just love letters Rika and I had exchanged. They're sensitive to me, so please just stay out of the bottom drawer of the desk. Look through whatever else you want, just not there.

 

{Message}: Alright whatever.

 

{Message}: I have to go now. Please take care everyone.

 

With that V left. Yoosung left as well, and Seven left not long after. “Are we really going to search the apartment?”

 

“Yes. And I intend on looking through that drawer anyway. I'm gonna call Victoria and figure out when we can go over there.”

 

“Once you're done we’ll go get sweet food,” Yoosung reminded Luciel, hoping to lighten the mood. “And then we can eat it while battling on LOLOL.”

 

“Oh you're _on,_ ” Seven smirked.

 

“Then hurry up Beautiful!”

 

“I will I will! Remember, the window guy should be here soon.”

 

“Got it!”

 

The window guy showed up a few minutes later. He started working right as Seven got off the phone with Victoria. “She said we can come over whenever, but I figured we could go at dinnertime. That way we can have dinner with her and meet the girl who's place we’ll be searching.” Luciel chuckled and grabbed his jacket before pulling on his shoes. “Put on a shirt baby, I don't want anyone else seeing how beautiful you are.”

 

Yoosung blushed and grabbed the first t-shirt he saw. Neither boy had changed out of their pajamas, but they didn't care. That was the least of their worries.

 

Once they stepped outside Yoosung gasped. “I didn't know it was this cold already! I should've grabbed my hoodie.”

 

Seven smiled and handed Yoosung his jacket. “Here, put this on.”

 

“But what about you?” the gamer asked, eyeing his boyfriend’s bare arms.

 

“I'll be fine baby.”

 

“You're wearing a tank-top.”

 

“I also have bigger arms.”

 

“What that got to do with anything?”

 

“Since you're smaller you'll get cold faster.”

 

The younger wasn't sure if that was right, but it did sound logical. “But-”

 

“Shhh. Put on the jacket baby. Pleeeease.”

 

Yoosung sighed. “Alright fine.” Once he had the jacket on he smiled and nuzzled against Luciel. “It smells like you and is warm like you.”

 

_So cute. Right in the heart. How am I gonna survive this? I won't make it. I don't see how I can survive._ Seven picked up the smaller and started walking to the store, trying to hide that he was practically nosebleeding at how _adorable_ Yoosung was in jacket. “Yoosung. Do me a favor?”

 

“Yeah what?”

 

“Push me in the basket.”

 

“Okay!” The blonde was more than happy to push Luciel around the store. By the time they got there he was giddy.

 

“Yoosung, help me fit into this car.”

 

The gamer burst out laughing as he watched Seven try to fit into one of the carts that had a car in the front. “I don't think you'll fit,” he laughed.

 

“But I have to fit. I need to drive this car around the store. I'll fit if I squeeze in sideways, but my feet will stick out…”

 

“Why don't you sit in the normal basket?”

 

“Well it's not a car now is it?”

 

Yoosung laughed more at his boyfriend’s serious tone. “Why don't you drive one of your cars? They're much prettier than this one.”

 

“That's true… okay fine, I shall sit in the basket this time.” He climbed into the basket and pointed into the store. “Onward! Wheel the princess through the delicious goodness!”

 

“Yes My Lady!” Yoosung grinned as he pushed his boyfriend through the store. They grabbed all kinds of junk food and were dorks the whole time they were in the store. Once they were home they dumped out the sweets and logged onto LOLOL. Not long after they got back the window guy finished the window, so he left the boys alone to consume massive amounts of sweets while battling each other on the game. 

 

Once Yoosung and Luciel were stuffed with sweets and finally tired they logged off of LOLOL and flopped into Yoosung’s bed.

 

“Hey baby.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How about once all this stuff is dealt with and settled you move in with me?”

 

The younger’s purple eyes widened. “Really?! You mean that?!”

 

“Of course I do. I love you and want to be with you always. Plus, my place has way better security.” The taller slid his hand through the other’s hair and smiled down at the boy lying on his chest. “So whaddya say? Come live with me or no?”

 

“What kind of a question is that? Of course I will! It's not weird or anything even though we just became a couple since we’ve known each other so long.” Yoosung gazed into Seven’s eyes and smiled warmly. “I love you so much. I want to be with you forever.”

 

“Forever is a long time.”

 

“Exactly.” Yoosung beamed and kissed the older’s cheeks. “I wanna be with my beautiful princess forever.” His eyes widened as he thought of something. “You've dressed in dresses before! We should get you a princess dress!”

 

“Oh, so you like when I wear dresses~?”

 

“Of course I do! You're beautiful in everything!”

 

“Everything~?”

 

“Why are you using that tone? What's going on inside that genius head?” the smaller asked warily.

 

“Oh, you wouldn't understand if I told you~.”

 

“Oh come on, just tell me.”

 

“Alright I'll give you one word: lingerie.”

 

Yoosung rolled his eyes. “Don't make stuff up. Tell me.”

 

“I did tell you. I didn't make up that word.”

 

“Yes you did! It sounds weird, like some French thing or something.”

 

Luciel sighed and smiled. “I told you that you wouldn't understand. Let's just go to sleep baby. You'll find out what it is one day.”

 

“But I wanna know nooooow,” the blonde pouted.

 

“Aww, look at my baby Yoosung.”

 

“I'm not a baby!” Yoosung pouted more and narrowed his eyes.

 

“You're _my_ baby,” Saeyoung replied gently.

 

Yoosung giggled and blushed slightly. “Okay that one is true. I'll be your baby for as long as you want me.”

 

“I always want you. You're required to be with me always.”

 

“I can handle that.” Yoosung yawned and then kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “Goodnight Beautiful. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Yoosung.” Luciel pulled Yoosung even closer, smiling as he watched the blonde nuzzle into his bare chest. _If it weren't for work and whatever is going on with Saeran this would’ve been a perfect day._ Seven froze as he realized something. _I did no work today… they're going to kill me… if Vanderwood doesn't get to me first anyway._ The redhead pushed those thoughts away, knowing that he needed to sleep right now. He'd have to really focus on work tomorrow if he wanted to be alive to enjoy being with Yoosung and save his brother from whatever mess he was in. _I'll fix all this, for you and Saeran,_ he thought as he watched his fingers gently slide through Yoosung’s hair. _Even if I can't fix this please know that I love you. I know that you doubt Rika’s love for you because of the things we've learned about her since she passed. If something happens to me you have to know that I didn't leave willingly, that I do love you more than I can say. I'll do my best to be here for you baby. I don't want to hurt you like everyone else has._

 

Eventually Saeyoung fell asleep, but as he drifted off he thought about how hurt, no, _devastated_ Yoosung would be if he lost him too. He silently vowed to do everything in his power to fix everything without dying. Once content with his decision he let sleep take over, finally resting his stressed-out and tired mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!! I made this chapter a bit longer and made sure there was cuteness since it's the end of the year and it's been so long since I've updated (sorry I take so long ugh). Anyways, hope you like it! And thanks to all of you who read my fic. It means a lot to me.

The boys spent the next day much like they had been. Yoosung had classes again, so he woke up early, made breakfast with Luciel, and left after eating quickly. Seven knew that he needed to work on nothing but his job, so he spent the day hacking. He wanted to try to find his brother, but he knew that he should wait until he and Yoosung found whatever it was V didn’t want them to find at Rika’s old apartment.

After Yoosung got home from school he took time to cuddle with his boyfriend. He practically jumped on the redhead before bothering to set his schoolbag down. “How’s my Hacker Boy? Did you get a lot of stuff done?”

“Actually I did. I’m so close to catching this hacker. How’s my baby?” Seven answered as he hugged Yoosung tightly.

“I’m happy to see you and excited to go see Victoria! Oh that’s right, I should get cooking soon. I told her not to make all the food cause I don’t want her to have to do all that work. So I’m gonna make some stuff too.” The smaller paused and then smiled. “You smell like my shampoo.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind me using it.”

“You’re right! I don’t mind at all. So what kind of food should I make?”

“You should cuddle me before you do anything else.” Saeyoung moved Yoosung’s bag to the floor and pushed his laptops out of the way before pulling Yoosung into his lap.

The blonde happily curled up against the older. “I always feel so safe with you,” he said softly.

“I’m glad you do. I’d be doing something wrong if you didn’t,” the other chuckled.

They talked about random things for the next few minutes, happy to be in each other’s company again. Once they had told each other about how their day went Yoosung started cooking. It didn’t take him very long, and by the time he was done he was giddy. “I know I shouldn’t be all happy about this considering the circumstance, but I can’t help it! The bad feeling will set in after dinner… but right now I just wanna be happy.” He glanced over to Seven as he packed the food he’d made. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay doing this?”

The taller nodded. “I want to know the truth. I want my brother back, and I can’t get him back with anything but the truth.”

Yoosung pulled on his jacket and shoes before smiling at Luciel. “Then let’s go find the truth. I’m ready when you are.”

“I really appreciate your support through all this Yoosung… it means so much to me,” Saeyoung replied as he put his own shoes on. “Just realize that the hardest part hasn’t begun yet. It’s only gonna get worse from here.”

“I don’t care. I’m staying by your side forever, remember? I won’t leave just because things could get hard. I couldn’t leave you even if I wanted to.”

Luciel blushed slightly and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

“I am not. I’m just giving you what you deserve.” Yoosung kissed Saeyoung’s lips and then picked up the food he’d bagged up. “Let’s not leave Victoria waiting, Beautiful,” he told the older as he opened the apartment door. He took his boyfriend’s hand and led him into the hallway, pulling the redhead to the staircase and eventually outside.

★

Saeyoung didn’t say much the whole way to Rika’s old apartment. He was perfectly content to listen to the radio while holding Yoosung’s hand and driving. The radio played various popular Korean groups, such as BTS, EXO, TWICE, BLACKPINK, GOT7, BIGBANG, and even older groups like 2NE1, GIRLS GENERATION, and SHINEE.

Even though Yoosung didn’t listen to music all that much he still recognized most of the songs that were played; the songs were just that popular. He tried singing along to some of them, which made Luciel laugh.

“I doubt you could do much better!” Yoosung challenged, a wide smile on his face from hearing the other laugh.

“Oh, you want a competition? Don’t get all upset when I beat you,” Saeyoung teased.

“What makes you think you’ll win?”

“I know the songs better than you do. I also know more of them, so I have a better chance of winning.” The taller gave a cheeky smile, his eyes glinting.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Yoosung mumbled.

“Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful and really cute,” he replied, his voice even softer.

The hacker smiled and opened his mouth to tease his boyfriend. But Yoosung spoke before Luciel had the chance.

“Oh I know this one! I won’t let you win!” 

And so the competition began. But Yoosung quickly learned that he shouldn’t have challenged the older. Once he heard Saeyoung sing his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. “What… how… why didn’t you tell me you were that good?! I wouldn’t have challenged you if I’d known!”

“But I’m not that goo-”

“Shut up! Yes you are! That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard, and don’t tell Zen I said that.”

The taller rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating.”

“Am not!! Why don’t you belie-”

“Baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Calm down, we’re almost there. I don’t think Victoria wants to meet a hyped up Yoosung.”

Yoosung sighed. “Fine. But I’m gonna convince you later.”

Luciel couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled into the parking lot. “And remember, we’re not here just for fun. And you can’t tell anyone else the address.”

“I knooooow.” Once the car was parked Yoosung got out and grabbed the food. He then took the other’s hand and pulled him toward the apartment complex. “Come on! The food’s gonna get cold!”

Once they made it to the apartment, Yoosung excitedly knocked on the door. When Victoria opened it Yoosung’s face lit up. “Hi Victoria! It’s so nice to see you!” He immediately pulled her into a hug.

Saeyoung smiled. “Yoosung, let her breathe,” he chuckled. He then turned his smile to Victoria. “He’s right though, it is nice to see you.”

“I’m happy to finally meet you guys!” Victoria answered. “You got here just in time. I just finished setting dinner up.”

“Oh right! Here’s the stuff I made!” The blonde handed the bag over to the brunette and grinned. “I hope you like it!”

“I’m sure I will! Come on in guys, sit wherever. There’s not a lot of seating, but make yourselves comfortable however you want. If you need to move things around go ahead.” Victoria moved over to the kitchen and proceeded to set out the food that the gamer had brought. “This looks and smells delicious Yoosung! Thanks so much for helping with the food.”

“No problem! I like helping, so anytime you need something just ask!”

“You’re so sweet.” The girl gave Yoosung a warm smile and then gestured at the food on the counter. “It’s buffet-style since there’s not a big enough table for this. I did manage to get a third chair for the table though, so we can still eat there.”

A few minutes later they were all at the table with food and drinks. They talked about anything that came up, which tended to be funny things that had happened in the messenger. They took their time eating and chatting, and Yoosung temporarily forgot about the reason they were there. It wasn’t until they’d finished eating and had been talking for awhile that Victoria brought it up.

“We can start looking around whenever you guys want,” she offered as she started to clean up from dinner.

“Look for wha- oh, that’s right…” Yoosung looked to Luciel and smiled softly. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Let’s help her clean up first,” Saeyoung responded.

Yoosung nodded and started to help, changing the subject as he did so. “Thanks for letting us come over and making such a great dinner.”

“Anytime! I just wish there was more space. I don’t know how Rika managed. Then again, I guess it was only ever her and sometimes V here.”

“Yeah I think so. She never invited me over… I don’t think she entertained much, if at all.”

“The lack of space is probably why she didn’t. Don’t feel bad Yoosung, perhaps she didn’t want you to worry about her or feel bad that she didn’t have a lot of space.”

“You could be right… I guess it doesn’t matter anymore though. What does matter is that you’re stuck here.”

“It’s not so bad, just a bit hard to have more than one person here. And besides, once we get everything figured out I’ll be able to go back to my place.”

“Do you miss your home?”

“Yeah. I miss sleeping in my own bed and not being in danger.” The brunette laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I came here and met you all. I just didn’t know I was walking into a mystery story.”

“I know I asked you about that person when we met, but you never did tell me much about him,” Saeyoung cut in.

“The person who sent me here? Yeah, I guess I didn’t… well, he was actually really nice. I was skeptical of him of course, but I wasn’t scared of him. He actually sent me a picture. I can’t know whether it was actually him the photo though. And… well he was kinda flirty… they way he talked had a kind of charm to it. It’s hard to describe.”

“You’re not saying that you liked talking to him right…” Yoosung asked hesitantly.

“I did like talking to him, actually.”

Both boys shared a concerned glance. “Is that why you’re immune to Zen’s flirting? The Unknown guy had more charm or whatever?” Yoosung asked.

Victoria giggled and shrugged. “Zen is a really great flirt, but Unknown…” She trailed off and smiled down at the plate she was washing.

“Here I thought I had to protect you. But apparently _you’re_ the one that needs to be kept from him,” Saeyoung teased.

“It’s not like that,” the girl giggled. “I know he’s working against us. I just can’t help but remember how nice and charming he was.”

“Victoria?”

“Yeah Yoosung?”

“You aren’t helping him are you…”

“Of course not! Even if I wanted to I can’t. I haven’t heard from him since that first day, and I have no way to contact him. I told you, everything about him was erased.”

Yoosung sighed. “Sorry. It’s just… the way you talk about him… nevermind.” He looked to his boyfriend and opened his mouth to speak. He hesitated, and then finally spoke. “Do you think we could ask… uhm… the person from yesterday about Unknown and maybe save him too? For Victoria?” The blonde was careful to not say who exactly he was talking about since he wasn’t sure if Saeyoung wanted to talk about his brother in front of Victoria.

“I suppose we could try,” the redhead answered hesitantly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he froze.

Yoosung got worried. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Luciel pulled Yoosung aside and then took a deep breath. “I hadn’t thought about it since I was shocked to see him, but… he’s obviously the hacker. Which means he’s the one that brought Victoria here. He’s the one she talked to,” he whispered.

The smaller’s purple eyes grew big. “He’s the one that did everything?” he asked, his tone full of surprise.

“It makes sense if he did. I suppose Unknown could be someone else, but I don’t think he is.”

“So when we save him Victoria will be really happy!”

_Leave it to him to find the positive side_ , the taller thought as he smiled. “Yes baby, she’ll be happy.”

“Then we especially have to hurry and save him now!”

“I suppose you’re right. Let’s get to it.”


	11. Chapter 11

The boys helped Victoria finish up cleaning and then started searching the apartment. Luciel was saving the drawer V had mentioned for last. If he found anything in the drawer then he would look through Rika’s old computer.

Nobody found anything suspicious, so Saeyoung reminded Yoosung and Victoria to not freak out when he searched the desk.

“No matter what's in that drawer, don't get rash. Don't jump to conclusions, and especially don't get on the messenger and talk about what we found. Okay?”

Yoosung and Victoria nodded, and the redhead then began to look through the desk. He'd already disarmed everything he needed to, so it didn't take long for him to look through everything. There was nothing weird in any other part of the desk, so he quickly got to the drawer V said not to look through. The hacker pulled open the drawer and pulled out the contents, that being a stack of papers.

“Mint Eye?” Saeyoung asked as he looked through the papers. “There's stuff about something called Mint Eye, but I don't know what that is.”

Victoria reached forward and grabbed a piece of paper. Her face fell as she looked over the Mint Eye logo, worry setting in as she looked up at Luciel.

“I got an email from this place the other day. I thought it was spam so I ignored it and deleted it. I think it's still in my trash folder though.” The brunette pulled out her phone and displayed the email a few seconds later. She gave her phone to Luciel, who immediately frowned.

“I wish you'd told me about this sooner, but I understand why you didn't. It does seem like innocent spam; I wouldn't have thought much of it either. Damn.” He read and reread the email before sighing. “This is bad,” he muttered before looking to Yoosung. “Get my laptop please?”

The blonde nodded and hurriedly got the laptop. He handed it to his boyfriend and then sat back down on the floor between Victoria and Luciel.

“Do you need my email password?” Victoria asked.

“No. I already sent it to my email. Thanks though.”

Victoria nodded and then looked to Yoosung, who was clearly struggling. “I'm sorry Yoosung,” she told him softly. “I don't know what all this means yet, but… it's not gonna be good either way. I'm so sorry… I know you looked up to her a lot.”

Yoosung shook his head, unable to find words that conveyed how he was feeling.

“Yoosung.” Saeyoung's tone was serious but soft. “You and I are gonna need to go to this place once I figure out where it is. I would go by myself, but there's no way I can leave you alone since the hacker can find you.” He paused and then looked to Victoria. “You'll need to come with us too… he targeted you at first and I can't risk something happening to you too.”

“At first? What do you mean? Did he target someone else too?”

“I'll explain later. Can you take Yoosung shopping? We’re all gonna need to be prepared for this… trip. Mostly get food and water, and if you want get clothes and anything else you think we'd need for a few days.”

“How long will we be gone?”

“Get enough stuff for… oh I don't know, four days? I don't know what's going to happen, but I want to be prepared.”

Victoria agreed and then looked to Yoosung. “Come on Yoosung, you heard him,” she said gently.

Yoosung shook his head and rested his head against Saeyoung’s shoulder.

Luciel sighed and set his laptop down before pulling Yoosung into a tight hug. “It'll be okay baby. I'll fix all of this. It's gonna be okay. I just need you to go help her right now. Can you do that for me?”

“Did Rika do something bad? Was she working with the hacker?” Yoosung asked, his words barely above a whisper.

“I… I'm sorry baby. It looks that way.”

Yoosung started crying. His body shook as Saeyoung held him, his tears falling onto the older’s chest. He stayed like that for a bit, crying while his boyfriend whispered things in his ear to make him feel better. 

Eventually he calmed down and wiped his tears away, with help from Luciel. He kissed the boy he loved and then stood up, nodding to Victoria.

“Take care of each other,” Luciel ordered. “And if anything is weird in the slightest you call me and come straight back here. Actually…” He pulled out a second phone from his pocket and handed it to Victoria while also handing his main one to Yoosung. “Use these and leave your phones here. Stay out of the messenger just in case the hacker can track your location through it. And be as fast as you can. Just grab whatever you think we’ll need and get back here. Got it?”

“Yes. Will you explain everything when we get back?” Victoria asked.

“I won't have a choice but to tell everyone everything. I need to work on this and call Jumin, so you guys get going.”

Victoria nodded. “Good luck with all that,” she told the redhead before moving to pull her shoes and jacket on.

Yoosung did the same, putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket. “I love you,” he called out before passing through the doorframe and entering the hallway, pulling Victoria with him. “If we don't hurry and get going I'll change my mind,” he warned the girl.

She nodded in understanding and grabbed her car keys before pulling the apartment door shut behind her. “Then let's hurry up and leave.”

After they had left the apartment Saeyoung went back to his laptop while calling Jumin from Yoosung’s phone. He'd known Yoosung’s password for a few days now, and Yoosung knew his as well.

“It's Seven. I need a favor,” Saeyoung told Jumin as soon as the black-haired man answered. “Rika was involved with the hacker, I'll explain everything later. Right now I need you to get yourself, Jaehee, and Zen bodyguards. Don't worry about the rest of us, I've got Yoosung and Victoria. And don't tell Zen and Jaehee anything yet.”

“I'll do everything you asked,” Jumin replied.

“Thank you so much. Stay in your house and tell the others to as well. Did you happen to get an email about some organization called Mint Eye?”

“I haven't checked my email in a few days. I'll check and get back to you.”

“Yes please do that. I'll be in the messenger in a bit. Please have Jaehee and Zen check their emails too.”

“Of course. I'll let you know if I find anything later.”

“Thanks Jumin. Bye.”

Saeyoung sighed after hanging up the phone. “Come on Rika, why would you get involved in this?” he muttered as he hacked.

Yoosung slowly became more like his normal self. As he and Victoria shopped he became a bit more cheerful.

“Are you scared to come with us?”

“Not really,” Victoria answered as she put fruits in the shopping cart. “Then again, it hasn't really set in yet. I haven't thought about it much.”

“I don't know what to expect… I just hope we can fix everything. Seven has been working so hard to find the hacker. He's even put off his work. I know he'll do everything he can to make all of this bad stuff go away.” The blonde glanced in the cart and then smiled. “Even when in trouble you manage to think about others.”

“I just figured it'd be good to get things we all like. Are you wanting me to be selfish?” The girl smiled and then turned to go down another aisle. “Hey, go get some Dr. Pepper. Lots of it. I'll get water and juices.”

“Okay!” Yoosung trotted off to the other end of the aisle and grabbed two boxes of Dr. Pepper. He carried them back and put them in the basket while Victoria filled the cart with bottled water and juices.

“Feels like we’re preparing for some zombie apocalypse doesn't it?” she joked.

Yoosung’s eyes widened. “I was gonna say that too! But I wasn't sure if you'd find it funny given our situation, so I didn't say it.”

“Oh please. I'm gonna die laughing at some meme when I'm old as shit. I'll joke until I can't joke anymore.”

Yoosung chuckled. “You sound like Seven.”

“That's a wonderful compliment, thank you darling.” Victoria spoke in an exaggerated tone as she bowed, as if she was a stage performer receiving praise.

Yoosung laughed. “No wonder you get along with me and Seven so well.”

“Of course. We all have no sleep schedules, are shit at taking care of ourselves but somehow good at caring for others, actually have a sense of humor, and aren't afraid to be who we are in front of each other. We’re just totally awesome.” The brunette grinned and then led Yoosung to another aisle. “Come on, we've still got lots of stuff to get. I'm pretty sure Seven wants this cart full.”

While they shopped, Saeyoung talked to Jaehee, Jumin, and Zen and figured out that not everyone in RFA received a Mint Eye email. Jaehee had, but Zen and Jumin had not. Jaehee had treated it just as Victoria had: thought it to be spam and threw it away. Not long after figuring that out he finally traced the IP address of the sender of the emails. He now knew the location of the hacker, but he kept that information to himself for the time being.

★

Once Victoria and Yoosung got back from shopping the gamer called Luciel. “Can you come help us carry the bags up?”

“Sure. We’ll move everything that's non-perishable to my car and only bring up what needs to be cold. I'll be right down.” Saeyoung hurried outside to help them, and once he'd arrived at Victoria’s car he smiled. “Don't tell me you bought the whole store.”

“No, but we did have to pool our money together to get all this,” Yoosung laughed.

“Oh sorry, I should've given you guys the money.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “We get it Jumin, you've got money,” she teased before handing him the boxes of Dr. Pepper. “Are you strong too Mr. Rich Guy?”

“As a matter of fact I am.” Saeyoung’s eyes twinkled as he smirked and took both boxes. He carried them to his car and then returned, his smirk even bigger now that he had an idea. He quietly moved behind Yoosung and wrapped his arms around his waist, picking up the younger and then laughing. “Now you're trapped! You can never escape me for I am too strong!”

Yoosung squealed as he was picked up and was quickly laughing. “Hey! Put me down! We have to help her!”

“Oh come on, picking up Yoosung doesn't count! I bet even _I_ could lift him.” Victoria smiled at how cute they were and then reached into the car. “Looks like I'll have to eat all the Honey Butter Chips since you boys won't help.”

“You got Honey Butter Chips?! Lemme see!” The hacker set Yoosung down and then grabbed the chips from Victoria. “I'm amazed you were able to find these!”

“All in a day's work, my friend,” the brunette responded. “Now help me or I swear I will eat all of this by myself. And I'll wear all the clothes too.”

★

All three of the young adults collapsed onto the couch once they'd finished putting everything where it needed to go. Yoosung curled into his boyfriend, thankful for his warmth.

After a minute or so Saeyoung spoke up. “I should tell everyone what's happening now. Go ahead and get your phones so you can be in the messenger as yourselves. I'll get everyone else to come too.”

Victoria and Yoosung did as told while Saeyoung got ahold of Jumin, Zen, and Jaehee. Once everyone was in the chat Luciel explained everything: he reminded them about how he and Yoosung had met the hacker the day before and now told them that the hacker is his brother. He then went on to explain he and his brother’s past, his real name, and the fact that Rika was somehow involved with all of this, which meant V was as well to some extent. He also told them about his plan to go to Mint Eye and get his brother back. The chat went on for awhile, longer than most chats. Of course, the other three tried to persuade Saeyoung not to go but he'd made up his mind. Nothing was going to make him change his decision.

After awhile, Luciel looked to Yoosung and Victoria. “We should get some sleep guys. We need to rest up for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that's a good idea,” Victoria agreed. She said bye and then left the chatroom, Yoosung and Saeyoung doing the same. “I call shower first!” She hurried to get into the shower, calling out to the boys as she did. “Use this time while you can! Makeout or something, I don't care. Just clean up any messes you make, okay?” She winked at them and then left the room, giggling to herself as she started to shower.

“Does she mean…”

“Yes baby,” Saeyoung chuckled. “Don't worry, she's just joking. Come here, let me hold you.”

The gamer did so happily, flopping on top of the redhead and nuzzling into him. “I love you,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

“I love you too,” Saeyoung replied as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “Hey, don't you fall asleep. We both have to shower.”

“But you're so waaaarm,” the younger whined. “Let me slee-” Yoosung was cut off by the sound of Saeyoung’s phone ringing. 

“That's Vanderwood,” the other boy muttered as he grabbed his phone. “Yeah?”

“What the hell do you think you're doing?? Get to work right now! Just finish the job already! The boss is pissed with you, and you know what that means. He's gonna send me to your boyfriend’s house and make me k-”

“Finish it for me. Keep the money for the job, and you can also not clean my house for… how long do you want? A month?”

“LUCIEL CHOI.”

“I'm not kidding. Just finish it. I'll deal with the boss later. I have much more important things to do right now.”

“What on earth is more important than your lif-”

“Three other people's lives. Do the job. Please. If you care to hear the story later I'll tell it to you but right now I can't fight about this. Finish it for me and keep the money.” With that Saeyoung hung up and set his phone aside.

“Are you in big trouble?” Yoosung asked softly.

“I… yeah. I mean, I will be anyways.”

“Will you be fired?”

“Do you remember what I told you before?” The taller paused and then shook his head. “Nevermind. Don't worry about it baby, I'll handle it.”

“You sure?”

“Not as sure as I usually am, but yes.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means don't worry about it.”

“You're impossible. But I love you.”

Luciel smiled. “And I love you too, my precious baby.”

Yoosung blushed slightly and hummed slightly as he nuzzled into Saeyoung more. “Are you sure I can't sleep yet?”

“Not until after we've showered baby.”

“Okaaaaay.” The blonde yawned as Victoria stepped out of the bathroom.

“Who's next?” the brunette asked.

“Yoosung, go on and shower.”

“But you're warm.”

“So is the water,” Saeyoung chuckled. “Go on. Make sure you take clean clothes with you.”

“I know that,” Yoosung replied as he slowly moved off of his boyfriend. He did as told and grabbed clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Victoria couldn't help but smile as she watched the boys interact. “You guys are the cutest thing,” she told Saeyoung after Yoosung entered the bathroom. “You know, I totally shipped you two since my second day here or something like that. So when you guys said that you're together I got really happy.”

“You must have a knack for being able to tell who's good with who then,” Saeyoung told her as he smiled.

“Yep! I'd say I'm a pro shipper, not to brag or anything.”

The two continued talking while packing for the next day. Victoria made sure to steer clear of anything to do with their situation and Saeran, but boy was she happy to finally have a real name for the man she'd talked to. She wanted to ask more about their past, but she knew better than to pry. It would only be rude and inconsiderate if she did.

When Yoosung was done using the shower Saeyoung took his turn. Victoria and Yoosung made space for the air mattress Victoria had insisted on buying (“you and Seven will need somewhere to sleep you know!”) and blew it up with the air pump that had come with it. They talked as well of course, and it was only a matter of time before they ended up talking about the stuff that was going on. Victoria made a comment about how cool of a name Saeran was at some point, and that only led to Yoosung chuckling.

“You have a thing for my boyfriend’s brother,” he teased.

“I do not! I've never even actually met him! And I don't know what he looks like!”

“Look at you getting all frazzled. Now I see why Saeyoung likes to tease.”

“Oh shut up!” Victoria laughed.

“Nooope! You like the other twin! You like the other twin!”

“I do noooot! I just like the way he talks! And he may not actually talk like that, so I may not like anything about him! He is trying to ruin RFA or whatever after all. It's not like he's some hero like you and Saeyoung.”

“Maybe he is. Maybe what he thinks he's doing is good.”

“I've thought about that…”

“So you do think about him~.”

“Oh come on!”

Saeyoung exited the bathroom. “What's all the shrieking about?”

“Nothing!” Victoria answered. “Yoosung is just being a tease like someone else I know.”

“Must be Jumin. I don't know of anyone else that teases.”

They all laughed. “Can you imagine… Jumin trying to… tease anyone?” Victoria asked between laughs.

“Imagine him teasing… Zen!” Saeyoung gasped.

They all laughed harder, to the point they were holding their stomachs. They continued laughing and poking fun at Jumin until Yoosung and Victoria yawned.

“That wore me out,” Victoria admitted. “I'm gonna have abs when I wake up.”

“Abs… Luciel’s abs are pretty,” Yoosung responded, a dreamy smile forming on his face.

Victoria suppressed more laughs as she grabbed the blankets they'd bought at the store. She laid them out on the air mattress and then crawled into bed. “Go lie down with your boy,” she told Saeyoung. “He really wants those abs,” she laughed.

Saeyoung rolled his eyes. “He's just tired and not thinking before he speaks.”

“Yeah so hold him. Give home the best shirtless cuddles. I bet he falls asleep in seconds when you do that.”

“Yeah he doe- wait how do you know that?”

“Oh please. Skin contact is a must for most humans. If I was a boy and had a boyfriend I'd cuddle him shirtless whenever I could. It's just something most people want, and I don't think you two would be the exceptions to that.”

“You had more reasoning behind that than I thought you would. Nice job.” The redhead got into bed and pulled Yoosung with him.

“You may the smartest person in the room, but I bet I could give you a run for your money on some subjects. Hey, what did I say? Shirtless cuddles. Don't you dare cuddle him with your shirt on when he doesn’t have his shirt on. That’s just rude.”

“Yeah, take it off,” Yoosung sleepily agreed.

“Okay okay,” Saeyoung chuckled. He pulled off his shirt and then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Happy?”

“Very,” Yoosung mumbled into the taller’s chest.

The hacker smiled. “Goodnight baby. I love you.”

“I love you too Beautiful.”

Victoria silently watched as Yoosung fell asleep. Once he was sleeping she chuckled. “Twenty-three seconds.”

“What?”

“He fell asleep in twenty-three seconds. He must really love you. Anyway, see you in the morning. Wake me up as late as you can; I'm not a morning person.”

“I can't promise that, but I'll try,” Luciel replied with a small chuckle.

Victoria groaned. “Fiiiine. Goodnight, sleep well.”

“You too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!! I never meant to take so long; I had no idea school would have me that busy. I'm hoping I can update more now that's summer, but if I end up taking forever again I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's stuck around. And yes, I did change my username, sorry for any confusion.
> 
> Anyways, here's the update y'all have been waiting for. It isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it.

The redhead was the first to wake up. After shutting off his alarm he heard Victoria groan in irritation. He decided to let her and Yoosung sleep a bit more while he checked the RFA chat. It didn’t take long for him to scan through Zen and Jaehee’s conversation that had happened a few minutes before. He was more and more tempted to go back to sleep while scrolling through the chat, so he carefully moved off of the air mattress and started to get everything ready to go.

Victoria rolled over as Luciel finished packing. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” she asked sleepily as she sat up. “And why is he still sleeping?”

“I wanted to let you both sleep as much as possible. Do you want breakfast here or should we eat on the go?”

“I am so not ready for food yet. It’s too early for that,” the brunette groaned. “It’s too early for everything.” Despite being tired, she slid out of bed and started grabbing clothes. “Bathroom’s mine first,” she yawned as she headed to the restroom.

“Look ou-”

Victoria missed the doorway, walking into the doorframe instead. “Stupid fucking morning,” she muttered as she entered the bathroom.

The hacker couldn’t help but smile at Victoria’s distress before proceeding to wake up his boyfriend. “Yoosung,” he called softly as he slid his hand through the blonde’s hair.

Yoosung moved closer to Luciel and reached out until he could feel the taller’s warm body. “Cuddle meeee,” he whined.

_So cute_ , the older thought as his heart lurched. “We gotta go baby.”

Yoosung shook his head. “Come back to beeeeed.”

“You’re adorable, and I promise to cuddle you later, but we gotta go fix all the stuff.”

“Promise?”

“Yes baby, I promise.”

Yoosung slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Where’s Victoria?” he asked groggily.

“Bathroom. Come here, lemme fix your hair.” The redhead picked up Yoosung’s hair clips from beside the air mattress and smoothed out the smaller’s hair. After sliding the clips onto his boyfriend’s bangs he smiled. “There. Now your beautiful face isn’t hidden.”

The gamer blushed and let himself fall onto the other’s chest. His smile grew as he felt Seven’s arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

“Who calls the bathroom next?” Victoria asked as she emerged from the bathroom in changed clothes with her hair pulled up. “Oh my god don’t move! That’s so cute!” she squealed. She hurried to grab her phone and opened up her camera app. After taking the picture she put her phone back on the charger. “Thanks! I’ll set that as my wallpaper later.”

“Why would you do that?” Yoosung asked as he started to grab clothes.

“Cuz you two are just so precious! I can be your flowergirl at the wedding right?”

Luciel laughed and nodded. “You’re wasting no time in wedding planning huh?”

“Of course not!”

“That’s a bit fast though, don’t you think?”

“Not at all. It was you who brought up marriage in the first place.”

“She’s right,” Yoosung smiled.

“Oh yeah, I guess I did.” The hacker smiled as he remembered talking to Yoosung about getting married in a space station in the RFA chat that one day. “We can talk about wedding stuff in the future though. Let’s get through this first. Can you help me load this stuff up Victoria?”

“Of course!”

While Luciel and Victoria loaded the last few things into the redhead’s car, Yoosung changed his clothes. He grabbed his phone and the charger he’d bought for it the night before and then slipped on his shoes. 

Victoria returned and gave Yoosung a warm smile. “Go on down; front seat is yours. I get the radio first though.”

Yoosung smiled back. “Thanks Victoria,” he responded before heading to his boyfriend’s car.

After locking up the apartment (not that it really needed locking with the security measures that were already in effect), Victoria joined the boys. “Hand me that aux cord Luciel.”

“Here you are My Lady.” The taller boy handed one end of the cord to the brunette and then plugged the other end into the radio. He already had his phone’s GPS up, so he knew how long it would take to reach their destination. “We should be there in about two hours as long a-”

Saeyoung was cut off by a knock on his window. He turned around to see an irritated Vanderwood glaring at him. He rolled down the window and flashed a big smile. “Oh hey Vanderwood! You caught us just in ti-”

“Explain yourself right now. Where the hell are you going? Why didn’t you do your work? Who are they and why are you involving them? I shouldn’t have to track your location just to get answers from you.”

Luciel sighed. “We’re on a bit of a time crunch, so if you wanna know then get in.”

“Tell me where you’re going first.”

“To save my brother.”

A look of confusion crossed Vanderwood’s face before irritation set in. “Why are you so complicated,” he muttered as he got into the car next to Victoria.

“How do you know so many pretty people Luciel?” Victoria asked as she looked over Vanderwood’s face.

Vanderwood’s eyes widened. “What did you say?”

“You’re pretty. Luciel seems to know all the pretty people. I gotta learn his secret.”

“There’s no secret,” the redhead laughed.

“Explain all of this already,” Vanderwood huffed.

Saeyoung started pulling the car out of the parking lot as he answered. “Long story short, the old leader of RFA lied to me and didn’t take care of my brother like she said she would. She promised to take care of him so that I could get this hacking job. But instead she got involved in this cult called Mint Eye and took my brother there. My brother is the one that’s been hacking into RFA and is the reason Victoria ever met us. He’s after RFA for some reason; he’s clearly been with the cult long enough for them to… change him. He isn’t a bad person… I have to go save him.”

“And these people have to come along because…”

“He targeted all of us in some way. First was Victoria, then he broke into Yoosung’s apartment. Luckily I was there, otherwise… well, Yoosung wouldn’t be here right now.” Luciel reached over and took Yoosung’s hand into his own. “I want to keep them with me since they’re in the most danger. He can track them anywhere unless I can throw him off, which is what I’ve been doing. It’s safer for them to be with me since I can keep him from knowing where I am.”

“I see… but why didn’t you stay with your brother? Why leave him for this hell of a job?”

“That’s a story for another time.”

“So you’re coming with us then?” Victoria asked Vanderwood.

“It’s my job to keep on eye on that dork, so I don’t have much of a choice.”

“Cool! Now I have someone to talk to while they be all lovey and cute!” Victoria plugged the aux cord into her phone and then set up a playlist. “These are my morning jams,” she announced as she pressed play. She grinned as Whistle by BlackPink started. “What kind of music do you like?” the girl asked Vanderwood.

“I don’t pay attention to stuff like that.”

Shock covered the brunette’s face. “What?! How do you not pay attention to music?! I’m so getting you into music. We’ve got two hours, but I bet I’ll only need one.”

The car ride was pretty uneventful. They only had to stop twice, Victoria succeeded in getting Vanderwood into music, and they made good time. Yoosung fell asleep not long into the ride, so most of the ride consisted of Vanderwood telling funny stories about Luciel and Victoria being a music nerd.

Once Luciel stopped the car he gently woke up his boyfriend. They all got out of the car and listened to the redhead’s instructions. “Don’t take a lot with you. Nothing that makes noise; all phones have to be on silent. Hide your phones, we can’t risk them being taken away. Thanks to Victoria and Yoosung we can hide well, hopefully.”

Victoria grinned. “I knew these spy outfits were good!” She pulled the outfits out of a bag and handed one to Yoosung and the other to Luciel. She looked up at Vanderwood. “Sorry I don’t have an extra one.”

“It’s fine. You’re as much of a dork as he is,” Vanderwood replied as he eyed the black one-piece she held. “That looks like it came straight out of a spy movie. How did you even find those?”

“The Halloween section!”

“They already have costumes out?”

“Yep! Good thing too. They even came with these.” The girl produced a number of fake guns and knives, grinning as she held them up. “They look so real! Even if we do get caught they’ll think these are real so they won’t risk messing with us.”

Vanderwood looked at Luciel. “Where the hell did she come from? She’s actually pretty smart in a weird way.”

“She’s great isn’t she?” The redhead grinned and then looked to Yoosung. “Come on, let’s get changed.” 

Yoosung followed his boyfriend into the gas station they had stopped at. They helped each other change in the bathroom, and by the time they were done they felt the need to have a talk with Victoria. Yoosung thought Luciel looked way too badass in the black skinny jeans, skin-tight black t-shirt, and black combat boots. Not to mention the gun holsters on the taller’s thighs.

Saeyound could barely look at Yoosung once the blonde was in his outfit. The smaller boy was dressed in a long-sleeved crop top that was form-fitting, faux leather pants (also form-fitting), and knee-high combat books. Everything was black of course, and Yoosung also had holsters around his thighs. But his holsters were different in that the outsides held guns and the insides held knives.

Yoosung glanced in the mirror and then looked down at the boots. “The boots are hers, but she wanted me to wear them… something about accentuating my thin legs. I thought she was crazy when she showed me, but now that I’m wearing all this I really like it.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “Do you like it?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Saeyoung answered softly, eyeing Yoosung hard. He grabbed the younger’s hips and pulled him close. “I can’t decide if Victoria is banned from giving you outfits or if she needs to do it all the time.” 

Yoosung giggled and blushed. “I vote all the time.”

“I can be okay with that,” the taller whispered before kissing Yoosung. As much as he wanted to pretend the world didn’t exist and keep kissing his boyfriend he knew that he couldn’t. After a few kisses he pulled back and smiled. “If we didn’t have things to do…” He shook his head and chuckled. “Nevermind, I’ll keep it a surprise.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“Then remind me when we’re not busy having to be heroes.”

“Okay,” Yoosung pouted. “Let’s go then.”

And so everyone met up back at Saeyoung’s car. After securing their phones in the sides of their boots they put a few bottles of water and snacks into the black backpacks that were also part of the outfits.

“How much did these outfits cost?” Vanderwood asked.

“Let’s just say that I’m gonna be living off of ramen for awhile.”

“Why would you do that to yourself?”

Victoria shrugged. “Gotta be selfless, ya know? We’re doing this to save his brother. Sure it wasn’t totally necessary, but I figured these fake weapons would give us some help,” she answered as she gestured to the weapons strapped to her legs. She smiled and leaned closer to Vanderwood, lowering her voice as she held back giggles. “Plus look at them. Luciel can’t keep his hands off of Yoosung. The goal was for them to look at each other and go “damn I love him” even though times are tough. Positivity, ya know? Gotta remember love still exists in times like this.”

Vanderwood looked at the girl in awe. “That’s a type of smartness that I haven’t seen in awhile. A mix of life smart and book smart. Keep it up and you’ll be able to talk the cult out of existing,” he chuckled.

Victoria laughed as well. “If I can do that I will!”

“Are we ready?” Yoosung asked everyone.

“Yep! Let’s go kick some cult ass!”

Saeyoung nodded. “Let’s do this.”

And with that, they headed off to walk the rest of the way to Mint Eye.


	13. Chapter 13

“Let’s rest here for a bit.”

“Oh thank you,” Victoria breathed in response to Luciel.

“You young people are all out of shape,” Vanderwood commented as he watched Victoria sit on the ground with her back against a tree.

“Hard to stay in shape when you don’t have the money to buy healthy food and get a gym membership,” Yoosung breathed as he joined the girl.

Victoria nodded and held her hand up for a high-five. “What he said,” she agreed as the blonde high-fived her.

“But Luciel manages ju-”

“That’s cuz I have the same job you do. Yoosung goes to school and Victoria only has a part-time job.”

“Oh right. I forget that normal people have a lack of money.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “You should meet Jumin.”

“I think Jumin would like him,” Yoosung chuckled.

“Who’s Jumin?”

“You’ll meet him later.”

“We need to head that way,” Luciel told everyone. He pointed diagonally to their right as he continued. “Yes, up the big hill.”

Victoria and Yoosung groaned. “I know I shouldn’t complain, but we are dressed in all black.”

“We’re not leaving right now. I’ve gotta check on some things, so you two just rest.” Luciel pulled off his backpack and produced one of his three laptops from it before getting to work on whatever it was he needed to do. He ended up explaining things to Vanderwood, so the both of them sat around his laptop and did things that Victoria and Yoosung couldn’t understand.

After a few minutes Luciel got everyone back on their feet. “We don’t have too much longer to go; another hour maybe.”

“Is that supposed to make us feel better?” Victoria questioned as she put her water bottle back in her backpack.

The redhead smiled. “I’m sorry. I don’t prefer to be doing this either, but desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“Yeah you’re right,” the brunette sighed. “Let’s just hurry then. I wanna save your brother as fast as possible. What’s his name anyways? I don’t remember if you told me.”

“Saeran.”

“Oh that’s pretty!”

“Save your hearteyes for when we actually see him.”

“Don’t start that!”

“Why would she have hearteyes?” Luciel asked.

“She has-”

“I do not! I haven’t even met him so no I do not!”

“You do though,” Yoosung teased.

“Not!”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said!”

“Okay okay you two, let’s just get going,” Luciel chuckled. “You could’ve just told me you’re hot for my brother,” he told the girl as he started walking.

Victoria’s eyes widened. “But I’m not! I haven’t even- I’ve never- he’s trying to ruin RFA! I don’t-”

“Then why be so frazzled?” Saeyoung asked teasingly.

Victoria groaned loudly and then started following the boys, not bothering to give an answer.

★

“Shhh!”

“I’m trying!”

“Try harder!”

“You try wearing a restrictive one-piece suit!”

“Both of you shut up!” Vanderwood glared at Victoria and Yoosung, shutting them both up with one look. He then sighed and looked at Saeyoung’s laptop screen. “Are we in yet?”

“Almost. I just gotta shut off the security controls… why is this place so guarded? What the hell are they doing in there?” Luciel mumbled as he typed away. Seconds later he closed the laptop and shoved it back into his backpack. “We’ve got two minutes to get in, hurry guys.” He grabbed Yoosung’s hand and pulled him up off the ground before leading the way to the building. Vanderwood followed, with Victoria bringing up the rear. All of them ran as fast as they could until they reached their destination- a side door. Luciel held a finger over his lips, telling everyone to be quiet before silently opening the door. He lead everyone down the dimly lit hallway and to the room he deduced was the control room. Once everyone was inside he pointed behind the three huge monitors. “All of you hide back there. That way if someone comes in they won’t see you and then you can stop them.”

“But-” Yoosung started before nodding his head. He was reluctant, but knew that he couldn’t argue about Luciel’s choice right now. 

While Yoosung, Victoria, and Vanderwood hid, Saeyoung got to work on locating the security cameras. While figuring out where they were he saw what looked to be some kind of ceremony going on. There was a beautiful throne in the back of the room, and an equally beautiful girl sitting on the throne. But Saeyoung recognized that girl. “Rika?” he breathed. “What… why would she…” His shock wore off as anger set in. Leaning against the left side wall was a man dressed in all black, his jacket hanging off his right shoulder. He was clearly of importance to Rika since he wasn’t dressed like everyone else and wasn’t being made to participate in the ceremony. “What has she done to him… she lied about everything…”

“Rika…” Yoosung breathed as he leaned over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “She’s… alive…”

“Go back behind the monitors baby. We don’t have time to let shock take over right now.”

Rika stood up and raised both her hands to the ceiling, her mouth moving as she spoke.

Saeyoung turned on the volume to hear what was going on and his eyes widened at the words coming out of Rika’s mouth.

“You must follow me, for I am your leader sent from above. I can grant you passage to Paradise, but only if you remain loyal to me. Any disobedience and Paradise will be denied to you. Listen to my words to achieve Paradise!” The woman’s words were followed with monotonous chants of “praise our dear leader! Take us to Paradise!” 

Hearing and seeing all this made Yoosung dizzy. He stumbled before falling to his knees, his breathing uneven as everything set in. “Rika… the leader… lied… took Saeran…” The blonde looked up to his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. “Did she… did she send him after us? Is she trying to hurt us?”

Saeyoung knew they didn’t have time to comfort Yoosung right now, but he also knew that if he didn’t Yoosung would be like this for a long, long time and probably end up hurt by someone from the cult. He knew that this decision would change all future events. “Yoosung listen to me. I don’t know any more than you do. But what I do know is that everyone here is in trouble.” He glanced at Victoria, who was now sitting next to Yoosung. “Call Jumin. Tell him to send the police here as fast as possible. He already has the address.”

The girl nodded and pulled out her phone, opening the messenger as fast as she could. But when she pressed the call button nothing happened. “It’s not working!”

Luciel stopped stopped comforting Yoosung mid-sentence. “Vanderwood, figure something out. I have to help him right now.”

The other hacker took Victoria’s phone and started trying to fix the problem.

“You don’t have time to fix it.”

Saeyoung and Yoosung knew that voice. Both boys jerked their heads up toward the sound, only to see someone all to familiar.

“I made it so that your beloved app won’t work in here. You could fix it if you had the time, but you don’t.” The white-haired man held up a gun, aiming it right at Saeyoung. “Sorry brother, but your time ends now.”

“Like hell it does.” Victoria pulled the two fake guns off of her thighs and aimed them at Saeran. “Luciel wants to help you, so I don’t want to shoot you. Put the-”

“I don’t care if I die as long as he does too. And stop using his fake names!”

Victoria didn’t understand what he meant by “fake names,” but she knew it wasn’t important right now. “Your name is Saeran right? Listen, put down the gun. Why do you want your brother dead? Have they brainwashed you?”

“I’m too important for them to brainwash. That scum, that selfish bitch abandoned me. He lied to me, promised we’d live together and escape everything. He’s no different than our shitty father.”

The brunette was caught off-guard by everything Saeran said. “Even if all that is true you don’t know why he did it! You can’t assume that he did it on purpose or meant to hurt you! You’re assuming too much!”

“Do I have to kill you too?” Saeran asked as he aimed his gun at Victoria. “I didn’t want to have to do that… I still wanted to use you. Can’t you just be a good girl and come here?”

Victoria came up with a plan in a few seconds. She looked to Vanderwood, who was already ready to take action as she expected. _Thank you so much Vanderwood, you’re going to save us all_ , she thought after Vanderwood gave her a tiny nod. Victoria let her plastic guns fall to the floor as she walked toward Saeran. “You should’ve told me how attractive you are,” she told the white-haired man, hoping that starting a conversation about himself would keep him distracted while Vanderwood moved. “Then again, I guess you wanted to use the surprise of your beauty to reel me in… I gotta say, it worked.” She bit her lip as she let her eyes wander over his face, stepping close enough to press her body against his. “I can be your girl right?” she whispered, trying to draw him even more into her. She new that Vanderwood was moving up behind Saeran, she just needed to keep his attention for a bit longer… “I’ll do whatever you say if I can be your girl,” she breathed.

“Oh really?” Saeran asked, smirking down at the brunette. “What if I’m not interested in having anyone?”

“That’s just a front you’re putting up. I know you probably think you don’t want to get close to people, but how about this: I’ll do as you say and I’ll be yours to do whatever you want with… _whatever_ you want.”

“Now that sounds nice,” Saeran mused, totally focused on the girl in front of him.

“That’s what I thought,” Victoria smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her fingers into his hair. She caught a brief glimpse of Vanderwood closing in on them and wasted no time pulling Saeran into a kiss. She new she absolutely couldn’t risk losing Saeran’s attention now that Vanderwood was so close. Even though she knew she couldn’t get swept up in her act, she melted into the white-haired boy as they kissed. She couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped from her lips as she felt his tongue on her own, and this made Vanderwood pause.

 _Why the hell is she so into that? This girl is something else_. Vanderwood shook his head and proceeded forward, his taser in hand. _I never thought that Luciel making me threaten him with this all the time would actually end up saving us. I wouldn’t carry it everywhere if it wasn’t for him_. He readied his taser before pushing Victoria off of Saeran. Once the girl wasn’t touching Saeran anymore he pressed the taser against the other man’s side.

Saeran ended up dropping the gun of course. Victoria picked it up and cringed at the sight before her. “I’m sorry… I didn’t want to trick you.” She wasn’t sure if he could hear her, but she continued anyways. “You are beautiful, and I meant what I said, to a point… I didn’t lie much, I promise…” 

Once Saeran was unconscious Victoria sighed and sat down next to him. “Why do I feel so bad for doing that?” she whispered to herself.

“Remorse later, rope now,” Vanderwood told the girl. “You did the right thing. Help me find something to tie him up with.”

Victoria nodded and started looking around the room with Vanderwood.

Now that the threat was gone, Yoosung looked to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry… I should have kept my composure. If I had I could’ve helped… I’m sor-”

“Shhhh, it’s okay. Everything is fine now. I just need to fix the messenger, call Jumin, and then we’re getting out of here.” Saeyoung immediately got to work on the app. He had it fixed by the time Vanderwood and Victoria had Saeran tied up. After quick call to Jumin he looked to Yoosung. “Let’s go home.”

The blonde nodded and stood up, walking over to Victoria. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help,” he said softly.

Victoria pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“But you’re worried about him, right?”

“Yeah… I want to help him, but I know he’ll hate me when he wakes up. I ruined my chance at his trust.” The girl sighed and then forced a smile. “But everyone is safe now! We can go home and leave this to the police.”

“You can carry him, right?” Luciel asked Vanderwood.

“Yep.”

“Then let’s go before someone comes looking for him.” Saeyoung led the way out of Mint Eye and back to the safety of the forest. “The walk back will be shorter than the walk here; it’s almost all downhill.”

Yoosung took his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m glad we got him out of there.”

“Me too,” the redhead replied. “But we’re not done yet. They messed him up really bad…”

“We’ll get through it. He’ll be okay.”

"I hope so.”


	14. Chapter 14

“How long do you think he’ll be out?”

Vanderwood looked down at the brunette. He could tell that she was really bothered by what had happened. She’d been quiet most of the time since leaving Mint Eye. He guessed that she was staying so close to him since he was carrying Saeran. She’d already made him carry Saeran a bridal-style instead of allowing him to hold Saeran over his shoulder, so he already knew she was looking out for him. “Awhile. I got him good.”

She looked down at Saeran’s face before reaching out and moving his hair out of his face. She didn’t say anything in response until spoken to again.

“Why do you care so much?”

“He’s my friend’s brother. He’s a human being.”

“There’s more than that.”

“And how would you know?” Victoria asked quietly.

“Your face. No… your eyes.”

She looked up at Vanderwood. “And what do you see?”

“Compassion, understanding, and regret.”

Victoria nodded. “There you go.”

“But… that’s not it. That stuff you said before he passed out-”

“Make what you want of that. I have no clue what I’m feeling besides guilt and worry.”

“We’re almost there,” Saeyoung announced. “When we get there an ambulance will be waiting. I’d prefer it if someone stayed with him-”

“I will.”

“Are you sure? I doubt he’ll be pleasant to be around when he wakes up.”

“I’m sure,” Victoria responded. “I don’t want to separate you and Yoosung, and I’m sure Vanderwood wants to get back to his place. I don’t mind.”

“Alright, if you say so. When they ask your relation to him say girlfriend. You can’t pass as our sister, so I had Jumin tell them either his girlfriend or brother would be with him. I figured you’d offer to go with him.” Saeyoung smiled. “Thank you for doing this, all of this. It means a lot to me.”

“No need to thank me! That’s what friends are for.” Victoria smiled back.

“You’re a wonderful friend. Remind me t-” Luciel looked down at his phone once it started ringing. “V? What’s up?” he asked after picking up the phone.

“Where are you?”

“Heading back to civilization.”

“From where?”

“Mint Eye.”

“You… went to Mint Eye?”

“Yep. Got my brother back. Oh, and we figured out that your girl is still alive and kicking. She’s leading that cult.”

“I… I know,” V replied softly.

“I thought so. Here’s a suggestion: stay away from there. Jumin has sent the police.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re there.”

“Yeah. I came to see her.”

Luciel sighed. “I know I can’t make you do anything, but please just get out of there. If they catch you then you’ll be taken in too, and if they figure out that you knew this whole time and didn’t do anything about it then they will lock you up.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Damn it V, you should!”

“I have to go now. I called to say that I’m sorry for everything. I don’t expect any of you to forgive me.” With that V ended the call and set out to find Rika.

The redhead sighed in exasperation.

“V knew?” Yoosung asked quietly.

“Yeah. But let’s just focus on getting back for now.”

★

“Which of you is the relation?”

“I am. I’m his girlfriend.”

The woman who had asked the question narrowed her eyes at Victoria. “We don’t allow-”

“Special case, remember?” a man who was securing Saeran on the stretcher asked the woman.

The lady sighed. “Fine. What’s the story?”

Victoria sighed softly before saying what Saeyoung had told her to say. “He was missing for years, apparently with a cult. Long story short we got him out of there and the rest of the cult is being taken care of by the police right now. I don’t know what they’ve done to him but he’s not himself… he’s not a bad person.”

“Why is he out of it right now?”

“He was tased.”

“Why?”

“He was threatening to shoot us.”

“I see. Do you have any insurance information?”

“No, but his brother does. I’ll get it from him later.”

“Very well.”

Victoria moved past the woman and climbed into the ambulance, timidly smiling back at the man that had spoken to the lady earlier.

“Don’t let her get to you. I know she comes off as a bit cold, but she just takes her job seriously. I’m Jae-joon Hwan by the way.” He held out his hand and kept his warm smile.

After shaking his hand Victoria sighed. “Thank you for being so kind.”

Jae-joon waved his hand dismissively. “No thanks needed. Now tell me about him. How long has he been out?”

“Oh uhm… over an hour for sure.”

“He’ll be waking up soon then, I imagine. What was his mental state?”

“Not good… he’s not himself at all. I have no idea what those people did to him, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was brainwashing.”

“In that case, I’m gonna get him on an EEG. Do you know what that is?”

“The suction cups that stick to your head?”

Jae-joon laughed. “They’re actually flat metal disks, but you’ve got the right idea. Once I get all of these on him they’ll measure his brain activity.”

“You may want to tie his hands down then… he’ll be violent when he wakes up. He’ll take them off and run away.”

Jae-joon looked down at the white-haired man. “It’s that bad huh?” he asked softly. He took Victoria’s suggestion and tied down Saeran’s wrists, as well as his ankles for good measure. As he did that he kept talking to the brunette. “So how long have you known him?”

“Since high school,” Victoria lied. “I didn’t know him all that well before he disappeared honestly… we hadn’t been together long.”

“I’m sorry it was like that.”

“No don’t apologize! I’m just glad he’s back.”

A few minutes later, Jae-joon had the EEG all set up. “Don’t think I’m ignoring you okay? I’ll be keeping an eye on his readings.”

“I understand.”

★

Yoosung had passed out after a few minutes on the road. Saeyoung wasn’t surprised; the gamer had gone through a lot and gotten himself worn out with the breakdown he’d had.

“Do you really think he’ll be okay?” Vanderwood asked from the backseat.

“From the tasing? Yes. From whatever the hell they did to him? I have no idea. I trust the doctors can get any drugs out of him, but I’m not sure how his personality and mind will be after the cult. This is easily something that can cause personality and mental disorders, and we weren’t the best off in that field to begin with.”

“Why didn’t you tell me all this?”

“I had no idea it was like this until he broke into Yoosung’s apartment and tried to kill us. I thought V and Rika had been taking care of him, that he was fine and didn’t need me. All of this was so sudden, and it was a bit of a puzzle.”

“Speaking of puzzle, he sure gave you hell with his hacking. He’s the only person that’s ever given you that kind of trouble.”

“I know… I couldn’t find him. If he hadn’t sent emails to some of RFA I couldn’t have traced him. We all could’ve been dead without knowing that he knew who we were, let alone where we were. Yoosung and I almost were. He messed with the app I created, and even the bomb that’s in Victoria’s apartment. He could’ve killed us all in an afternoon.”

“To think someone could take you out…” Vanderwood shook his head. “You’ve been the lead hacker in the agency since you started. I never understood how you were so good at such a young age, and now to think your brother can give you so much trouble… what is with you two?”

“I was dedicated to make a life for myself and my brother, and I needed money to do that. You know the salary at the agency... need I say more?” Luciel chuckled as he changed lanes. “I have no idea what happened to him. I hadn’t taught him anything before I left.”

“Damn. He learned all that in less time than you… he’s a genius.”

The redhead nodded. “Sure is.”

“He’d be a great addition to the agency.”

“Don’t.”

“Just saying.”

After a moment of silence Saeyoung spoke again. “I’m leaving the agency.”

“What?! You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will.”

“Why are you saying this?!”

“Because I want a life. I want to be with Yoosung and have friends and not be worried that I’ll get someone killed. I don’t want to be doing work all the time; I want to take him out on dates and hang out with my friends. Maybe I’ll want a family with him one day.”

“You know you can’t have kids right?” Vanderwood asked, giving Saeyoung a weird look in the rearview mirror.

Luciel rolled his eyes. “Adoption, Vanderwood.”

“Right right. I’m just not used to hearing you talk about kids.”

“Maybe you should get used to that.”

“And why is that?”

“If I do have kids you’ll be their grandma and you know it.”

“Excuuuuuuuuuse me?”

Saeyoung laughed. “You’re practically my mother, which makes you the grandma of any kids I have.”

“I will tase you too.”

“Just admit it: you love meeee.”

“I most certainly do not.”

“Then why look after me all these years? You only needed to do it for a bit, but here you are still doing it years later.”

“Because I didn’t want you screwing over the entire company.”

“But you said that I’m the best at the company.”

“You can shut up now.”

“And if I don’t?” Saeyoung smiled.

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I love you too.”

★

“You _bitch_.”

Victoria’s breath caught in her throat. She turned her head so that she was facing the opposite direction, unable to look at the expression of pure anger and betrayal on Saeran’s face.

“Oh now you’re gonna ignore me?” Saeran sneered. “First you play me, then you ignore me? Just like my brother.”

The brunette closed her eyes and shook her head. _That’s not it! I didn’t want to hurt you_.

“Hey hey hey! That’s no way to talk to a lady!” Jae-joon interjected.

“Piss off. That girl is a lying whor-”

“Don’t you dare say that! They really messed you up huh? She warned me you were off, but I didn’t realize it’s this bad.”

“Oh, so you told him I’m some bad person too? I don’t think my brother even did tha-”

“I didn’t do any of what you’re saying!” Victoria finally responded. “I had to stop you from killing us! If you had just stopped threatening us-”

“Don’t you dare blame this on me,” Saeran growled.

Victoria kept her back to him. “I know most of this wasn’t your fault. But trying to kill us was.”

“So you had to be a liar like Saeyoung?”

“Who’s- oh, you mean Luciel.”

“His name is Saeyoung damn it!”

“Whatever his name is, I didn’t lie to you. I meant all of what I said to a point. I would do anything you said _within reason_.”

“What does that even fucking mean?” Saeran snapped.

“I’ll explain when you’re better,” the girl answered softly. She put on her earphones and called Saeyoung, turning the volume up so that she couldn’t hear Sarean as well.

“Everything okay?”

“He’s awake.”

“How bad is it?”

“I hope they can make him better,” she responded after a few seconds, her voice a bit choked up.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine. I just wanted to keep you updated.” Victoria ended the call and then proceeded to listen to her music. She spent the rest of the ride trying to drown out Saeran’s accusations.

When they arrived at the hospital Victoria called Saeyoung again, this time giving her phone to the nurse asking about insurance. She wasn’t allowed in Saeran’s room while they evaluated his physical and mental state, so she went to the bathroom to finally change after she got her phone back. “I look horrible,” she muttered as she looked in the mirror. She splashed cold water on her face before shrugging. “Doesn’t matter anyways.”

She went to the waiting room and was thankful to find a nicely placed outlet. She put her phone on the charger and then got as comfortable as she could in the chair she was sitting in. The brunette was tired; it’d been a long day, and it was dinnertime now. All the food was in Saeyoung’s car, so she hadn’t eaten in hours. But she cared about her level of tiredness more.

Victoria didn’t know how long she’d been asleep. She hadn’t been intending on sleeping, but she was glad she had since she felt better when Luciel woke her up from her nap. “Where’s Yoosung and Vanderwood?” she yawned as she stood up.

“My place. Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m gonna go find some food.”

“Good. I doubt I’ll be able to stay very long, so once I wear out my welcome I’ll take you home.”

“Could you… take me to my real home?” Victoria asked quietly. “That apartment isn’t so inviting anymore… actually, I’ll just take the bus. You get back to Yoosung.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you?”

Victoria nodded. “We all need to go home and rest as soon as we can. No need to waste time taking me when I can take the bus.”

“Then let me give you bus money.”

“No, I have my bus pass. Thank you though.” She hugged Saeyoung and then smiled. “No matter what he says, I know that you’re a good person and an even better brother. Keep me updated okay?”

“I will, and thank you Victoria. For everything you’ve done for me and RFA.”

“No thanks necessary. That’s what friends are for.” With that the girl left, waving as she passed through the doors.

Saeyoung headed for his brother’s room. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

“How dare you make me look at your face?” snarled Saeran.

Luciel could tell that this would be a very short visit. Maybe he’d set the record.


End file.
